mi pensamiento eres tu
by flowerforever355
Summary: po y tigresa empiezan a sentir algo por el otro ¿pero se atreveran a decirselo dejaran de lado el miedo al rechazo?, ¿tigresa se abrira a la idea de estar enamorada? pero ellos no saben que tres personajes estan haciendo hasta lo imposible por verlos juntos...una historia llena de humor y romance
1. un amor y una apuesta

**Hola! De nuevo yo con otro fics…no me castiguen pero si no lo hacía me iba a bloquear…ahora respecto a mi otro fics...Está en proceso el nuevo capítulo…**

**Este fics es diferente no tiene triangulo ni drama….bueno a lo mejor un póquitititito ya que soy muy dramática (Y NO ES CHISTE)…ESTE FICS SE TRATA DE PO Y TIGRESA…PORSIACO….**

Capitulo 1: un amor y una apuesta

Ya había pasado una semana desde que el guerrero dragón había vencido al malvado lord sheng**…**en el valle de la paz el sol apareció sigilosamente en el horizonte…en el palacio de jade todo era calma no se oía ningún sonido, bueno excepto por los ruidosos ronquidos de un insecto…de pronto el sonido de gong retumbo por cada espacio del palacio.

El maestro shifu se paró a la entrada del pasillo pero se sorprendió al no ver a sus alumnos.

El maestro se enojo mucho por el comportamiento de sus alumnos…los iba a ir a despertar pero luego pensó un momento y decidió que sería mejor dejarlos descansar después de todo hace poco que habían salvado a china así que se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al estanque de las lagrimas sagradas a meditar un rato…luego si se tardaban mucho los iría a despertar pero no sabía que dos de ellos ya se estaban de pie.

**=en la cocina=**

Po estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno tenía su clásica sopa de fideos, el cocinaba tranquilamente pero en su mente se podría decir que era otro asunto ya que los recuerdos del abrazo que le había dado a tigresa y el de ella lo invadía y no lo dejaba dormir tranquilo, el recuerdo tenia concertado al pobre panda.

De repente se escucho un fuerte ruido provenir del salón de entrenamiento, el panda apago los fideos y se fue a ver qué era lo que generaba ese ruido…el camino hacia el salón de entrenamiento, abrió la puerta sigilosamente pero lo que vio lo dejo desconcertado, vio la razón de sus dudas, la razón de tantas desveladas… hay estaba tigresa destrozando los guerreros de móviles , ella se movía con una increíble elasticidad y elegancia que dejaba al panda boquiabierto, ella estaba muy concertada entrenando pero murmuraba cosas en voz baja…y a veces negaba con la cabeza.

Po la observaba detenidamente…ella de repente sintió que la miraban y observo a po que la miraba fijamente, ella perdió la concertación en el entrenamiento y un tronco con púas de los guerreros le golpeo en la cabeza ocasionando que se caiga de bruces al suelo con una pata en su cabeza, po se preocupo mucho y corrió a su encuentro.

-tigresa… ¿estás bien?-pregunto po preocupado por el golpe que se había dado tigresa.

-po…avisa cuando vengas…-dijo tigresa sobándose la cabeza e intentando pararse pero no lo logro ya que perdió el equilibro pues el golpe la había dejado algo aturdida po al ver que ella se está por caer la sostuvo de la cintura ocasionando que la felina se le pusieran los ojos como plato y que se sonrojara tanto que su pelaje no supo disimularlo.

Ambos se quedaron en la misma posición mirándose a los ojos pero algo desconcertó al panda tigresa tenía un pequeño corte en su cabeza que golpeaba un poco de sangre y luego miro su mano algo preocupado y comprobó que tigresa tenía sangre en su mano.

Tigresa lo noto, miro su mano y efectivamente se había cortado la cabeza-po…no es nada estoy bien…-dijo tigresa intentando soltarse del abrazo del panda pero en cuanto lo soltó el suelo se le inclino y la cabeza le dio a mares…al parecer cuando estaba con él, el dolor le disminuía considerablemente.

Po corrió a socorrer a tigresa y la levanto en estilo de novia , ella agacho la cabeza…no quería ver sus ojos, ella sintió como si le corazón se le parara y el estomago le dé vueltas…el por otra parte daba la impresión de estar tranquilo y sereno incluso disfrutaba la cercanía de la felina ya que en otro tiempo le hubiera pegado al tenerlo tan cerca pero esta vez no…el la saco del salón de entrenamiento con una sonrisa en el rostro y ella era todo lo contrario, no podía estar más apenada _"¿Por qué no lo golpeo y me largo?...pero en cierta parte quiero estar cerca de p…¡no espera!...no estoy enamorada de po…eso es ridículo"_ pensaba tigresa renuente a estar enamorada de po, pero ella jamás se había enamorado de alguien hacia que no se explicaba ¿cómo se sentía hacia con el panda?...lo tenía que consultar con alguien confiable quizás un psicólogo o una persona de confianza…víbora.

-po… ¿adónde me llevas?-pregunto tigresa en los brazos de po algo apenada y el panda solo sonrió.

-a la cocina…te acuerdas ayer cuando me caí-dijo po con una sonrisa y tigresa asintió…-bueno, deje algunas gazas en la cocina…así que iremos allá a curarte ese corte…no quiero que te lastimes-

-po…no es necesario…estoy bien-dijo tigresa sonrojada por el comentario de su mejor amigo.

-nada de peros, señorita…iras curarte esa herida-dijo po totalmente serio pero con tono burlón tigresa solo suspiro frustrada y entraron a la cocina.

Po la dejo con delicadeza sentada en la mesa, abrió un estante y saco un frasco que tenia gazas y una botella con un liquido rojizo.

-po… ¿Qué es esto?-preguntó tigresa sosteniendo el frasco…

-es yodo…es un remedio para las heridas…es muy bueno…-dijo po con una sonrisa poniendo a calentar los fideos para desayunar luego se dirigió a la mesa, abrió el frasco con las gazas y saco una, volcó el liquido sobre ella y estiro su mano lentamente en la cabeza de la felina.

-esto te puede arder…pero te hará mejor-dijo el panda poniendo la gaza sobre la herida de tigresa, la felina hizo una mueca de dolor pero luego se sintió se le paso como si fuera anestesia para mirar al panda que tenía en frente de ella…ambos se quedaron hipnotizados por la mirada del otro sin darse cuenta se fueran acercando, cada vez, mas y mas, mas hasta que…

-ejem…-llamo una voz masculina interrumpiendo la escena desde la puerta seguida por risotadas ambos maestro se separaron de inmediato con la cabeza agachada y rascándose la nuca nerviosamente.

-ay…se veían tan lindos…-dijo el insecto del grupo y todos rieron ingresando a la cocina sentándose en sus respectivos asiento pero algo llamo la atención de todos, había gazas y la botella de yodo en la mesa.

-oigan… ¿Por qué hay cosas de enfermería en la cocina?-pregunto grulla que estaba ubicado al lado de víbora.

-mm…es que tigresa se golpeo-dijo po nervioso entregando los platos de fideos en la mesa a cada uno y todos miraron a tigresa pero ella estaba muy concentrada para notarlo pero decidieron no tomarle

-oye…tigresa ¿desde cuándo sales con po?-dijo mono burlonandose de la felina y los dos mencionados se sonrojaron…todos los furiosos soltaron carcajadas pero tigresa solo apretaba los puños y fruncía el seño.

-…tigresa y po se quieren besar….-cantaron mono, mantis y grulla al unisonó abrazándose en manera grupal, tigresa se ponía mas furiosa cada vez y po solo se hacia el sordo para no enojarse por razones tontas.

-¡ya me hartaron! Escuche trió de tarados…me vuelven a molestar y juro por mi vida que quedaran con una extremidad menos y me preocupare que cada día le falte una menos-dijo tigresa amenazante y los tres chicos estaban totalmente atemorizados mientras que víbora y po solo la veían en silencio-¡oyeron!-

-si…-dijeron en un susurro asintiendo repetitivamente en señal de estar muy nerviosos.

- si… ¿Qué?-exclamo la felina con satisfacción al ver sus caras que reflejaban el temor en su estado puro.

-sí, maestra tigresa-dijeron los mono, mantis y grulla al unisonó con voz entre cortada.

La felina sonrió con satisfacción y se sentó para disfrutar del desayuno tranquilamente como si nada hubiese pasado mientras que víbora y po la quedaron mirando a tigresa por unos momentos hasta que la felina lo noto y los miro con una expresión neutra, ambos se quedaron callados y comieron rápido, el desayuno transcurrió normal sin ningún incidente…luego, cuando todos estaban por terminar su sopa, apareció el maestro shifu por la puerta con unas invitaciones en las manos y todos al verlo se pararon e hicieron una reverencia.

-alumnos…vengo a entregarle unas invitaciones de un festival que se realizara en aquí en una semana, ustedes serán los anfitriones claro que tres de ustedes tendrán que hacer un musical que será un día después del festival-dijo el maestro mirando a sus alumnos con una sonrisa picara mientras ellos lo miraban incrédulos en especial cierta felina-…ustedes eligieran quienes serán…luego alguien me lo comunicara estaré en la gruta del dragón…ah…tienen el día libre para que puedan pensar quienes serán…-

El maestro puso las invitaciones sobre la mesa y se retiro con una sonrisa dejando a todos con los ojos abiertos como platos sin duda esa semana seria inolvidable para todos entre ellos el silencio solo se miraban unos a otros hasta que grulla decidió hablar…

-chicos…hay que pensar en una forma pacífica de que alguien salga sin necesidad de los golpes-dijo grulla seriamente y todo el grupo poso sus ojos en el ave.

-es cierto, grulla tiene razón- dijo po un poco nervioso por las miraban que se lanzaban algunos.

-pues yo no sé pero tenemos que decidir de alguna manera quienes saldrán en el musical pero no seré yo-dijo seria tigresa como siempre y los demás la miraron y exclamaron…

-¡ni yo!-gritaron al unisonó todos los guerreros y entre todos se miraron.

-de una manera tenemos que elegir a los protagonistas del musical-dijo víbora con voz suave y mirando a todos.

-¿qué les parece?... ¿un juego o una apuesta?-dijo el insecto del grupo saltando a la mesa para mirar a todos

-no, mantis otra vez con tus juegos que lo único que hacen es que nos castigue el maestro-dijo tigresa negando con la cabeza y los demás cruzaron los brazos en señal de afirmación.

-entonces que quieren luchar para ver quiénes serán los protagonistas-dijo mantis muy serio algo poco común en él y todos negaron con la cabeza-entonces hagamos esto el esta semana haremos diferentes clases de desafíos y los que pierdan serán los protagonistas-todos se miraron y asintieron- muy bien…entonces solo los queda decidir los desafíos de los siguientes tres días…-

- haber tienen que ser desafíos que ninguno lleve ventaja así que tigresa y po no competirán en lucha….-dijo grulla juntando sin dos alas, tigresa frunció el seño y po solo lo miro con desaprobación

-bueno…entonces por ende po y tigresa competirán juntos…-dijo mono con una sonrisa burlona mientras que po y tigresa se miraron sorprendidos.

-no…-dijeron los dos al unisonó.

-¿por qué no?-dijeron mono y mantis con una ceja arqueada.

-por que ella es una hembra…sería mejor competir con un macho-dijo po con algo de vergüenza pero no se percato de la mirada de la felina y la serpiente

-¿Qué estas queriendo decir?, po-dijo amenazante tigresa y po recién se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho

-no…nada…es solo que...-dijo nervioso po jugando con sus manos sin duda si no inventaba algo le iba a doler-¡estas lastimada!...si eso…estas lastimada y si peleas quizás te hace daño…sí que…yo cambio de pareja…-

Tigresa relajo el seño y se acordó del golpe que se había dado en la cabeza, mientras que víbora los miraba como descifrando algo…-chicos, y si grulla pelea con po…-

Grulla asintió contenta ya que sabía que po no hacía mucho daño

-entonces sabemos que po y grulla pelearan mañana….las chicas competirán con nosotros… ¡yo pido a víbora!...-dijo mono apuntando a víbora y esta lo miro con una ceja arqueada y tigresa se cruzo de brazos.

-no yo-dijo mantis…

-¡yo!-

-¡yo!-

-¡ya basta!...-grito víbora y los dos se quedaron callados…-los dos harán piedra, papel o tijera para decidir quien competirá conmigo, él que pierda lo hará con tigresa…

-está bien…-dijeron los dos al unisonó y luego se miraron entre sí amenazantes y dijeron…-piedra, papel o tijera-empuñaron sus manos tres veces y la abrieron…mantis tenía su tenacita cerrada en forma de roca mientras mono tenía su mano extendida lo que simbolizaba al papel….mono sonrió victorioso y exclamo-¡sí!...¡sí!...- mientras que mono corría por toda la cocina con los brazos extendidos y todos lo miraban como si estuviera loco, mantis se arrojo a la mesa en forma dramática y levanto ambas tenacitas al cielo-¡no!...¿por qué ami?...¿qué hice para merecer esto?-dijo mantis sollozando pero una idea llego a su mente como si una lámpara se prendiera en su cabeza- tigresa…¿apuesto a que tu no podrías fingir ser pareja de po en el festival?...-dijo mantis con una sonrisa malévola y todos miraron a po y tigresa mientras ellos se ponían rojos pero tigresa se le disimulaba pero al pobre po no, tigresa miro al insecto con una mirada digna de un asesino.

-mantis…si tienes miedo solo dilo-dijo tigresa con una sonrisa burlona

-no tengo miedo, tigresa pero te propongo una apuesta si tu y po logran hacerle creer a la gente que son novios…te prometo que seré yo la protagonista de la obra…-dijo mantis y todos lo miraron sorprendidos pero tigresa solo lo miraba un poco nerviosa.

-mantis, te das cuenta que estas involucrando a otra persona no solo a mi-dijo tigresa frunciendo el seño y cruzándose de brazos, po por otra parte no podía estar más rojo y apenado al igual que tigresa-además…se que tú me ofreces esta apuesta por que tienes miedo…

-no tengo miedo…solo temo que me dejes sin cabeza-dijo mantis y todos soltaron una risita, po y tigresa se miraban apenados por la propuesta de su amigo-¿y qué opinan?...no sean gallinas…

-no soy gallina-dijo po a la defensiva algo serio muy poco común en el.

-yo no le temo a nada-siguió tigresa cruzada de brazos y mantis al ver la actitud de sus dos amigos esbozo una sonrisa de lado y los ojos le brillaron con malicia.

-bien… ¿entonces aceptaran?-pregunto mantis con satisfacción porque había escuchado la respuesta que quería mientras que los dos "amigos" se miraron entre si como dudando.

Po y tigresa agacharon la cabeza como pensando la respuesta, tigresa por su parte no podía decir que si porque no podía pasar por encima de po decidiendo por el antes de preguntar pero tampoco preguntaría se le caería la cara de vergüenza por otra parte si no aceptaba mantis la molestaría y le diría miedosa lo que le dolería a su orgullo por un lado estaba la vergüenza y el otro su orgullo sin duda la decisión sería difícil, po por su parte solo pensaba en los PRO y los CONTRA de la situación: LOS PRO ERAN QUE PASARIA TIEMPO COPN TIGRESA Y QUIZAS SE LE PODRIA CONTRA SERIAN QUE QUIZAS NO SALDRIA ILESO DE ESA.

Pero valdría la pena comprobarlo que quedarse con la duda para siempre después de todo a ella parecía que le gustaba el, estuvieron a punto de besarse.

Tigresa había tomado una decisión, estaba totalmente convencida no aceptaría tenía miedo de que po no la quiera, que ella se le declare y que él le digiera que para él solo era una amiga. Nada más, no permitirían que le rompan el corazón.

-mantis…yo…-dijo tigresa cabiz baja con algo de timidez que era muy extraña en ella mientras todo los miraran como si fuera un espectáculo.

-¡aceptamos!-la interrumpió po en un grito mantis esbozo una sonrisa de triunfo y po le extendía la pata mantis rápidamente el respondió en un apretón de mano y tenaza, mientras tigresa no podía estar más sorprendida miraba a po incrédula de la situación lo demás furiosos se encontraban en el mismo estado.

-te lo dije paga…-dijo grulla extendiéndole el ala a mono mientras el simio solo bufaba y le pasaba 5 de sus deliciosas galletas.

Tigresa aun no lo creía y po estaba algo avergonzado, víbora solo los miro y esbozo una risa picarona.

-tigresa…tigresa…-la llamo víbora desde la puerta pues la felina estaba como en shock de pronto todos miraron a tigresa algo sorprendidos por su reacción.

-¡tigresa!...-volvió a llamarla víbora pero esta vez grito la felina sacudió la cabeza y miro a su amiga luego vio la cara de todos que estaban como piedras mirándola.

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto tigresa a la defensiva y todos miraron para otra parte como si no supieran nada, ella prefirió ignorarlo y una voz se escucho en su interior "_te das cuenta lo que acaba de pasar….po acepto por ti una apuesta… ¿no vas a hacer nada?" _la voz tenía razón pero no podía pegarle a po pero tampoco se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mantis se había pasado con esa apuesta y ella necesitaba vengarse de alguna forma u otra.

-bueno….ya está todo dicho…me voy-dijo mantis saliendo de la cocina-fue un placer hacer trato con ustedes…

-¡espera!...-lo interrumpió tigresa y mantis le corrió un escalofrió en espalda.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el insecto un poco asustado.

-aun no hemos cerrado el trato…-dijo tigresa con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

-¿Qué?...pero po ya acepto…-dijo mantis, mono y grulla se miraron entre si algo confundidos, víbora solo sonrió sabia que tigresa no se la iba a dejar fácil al insecto.

-si…pero yo no…-dijo tigresa sentándose en la mesa con las manos entrelazadas, po solo la miro confundido…-ven po siéntate…después de todo tu también estas involucrado…-

Po la miro, la felina no parecía ni enojada ni siquiera molesta con él, por aceptar sin consultar con ella pero igual le hizo caso y se sentó a la par de ella, el insecto salto a la mesa quedando en frente de ellos….los demás los imitaron pues no se querían perder de nada.

-muy bien, mantis este es mi trato…-dijo tigresa sonando protocolar..-si pierdes…tú, mono y grulla serán los protagonistas del musical…-

Mono y grulla abrieron los ojos como platos y exclamaron al unisonó- y nosotros que tenemos que ver…

-si tigresa…ellos ¿Qué tienen que ver en todo esto?-dijo mantis confundido por la propuesta de la felina…

-mucho pues tu metiste a po en esto y no tenía nada que ver….así que yo te hago lo mismo…-dijo tigresa cruzando de brazos mientras que po solo la miro incrédulo pero igual esbozo una sonrisa pues le causaba un poco de gracia la situación.

Víbora miro a grulla un poco incomoda por la situación pues sabía que su amigo no era un buen cantante menos los demás.

-bien hecho….-dijo mantis luego de pensar unos minutos mientras mono y grulla lo miraban preocupados todos se intentaron levantar de la silla pero…

-no espera aun no he terminado….-dijo tigresa mientras todos se volvían a sentar de nuevo-no solo tendrán que participar en la obra sino que cada uno de ustedes tiene que ir al festival con pareja…-

Cuando tigresa dijo esto los ojos de la reptil se iluminaron pues a ella le gustaba grulla y eso no era un secreto para nadie mientras que los chicos tragaron grueso.

-o..oye..ti..ti..tigresa eso no es justo…-dijo algo tartamudeando de los nervios el ave mientras que tigresa solo esbozaba una ancha sonrisa y po la miraba algo incrédula todavía.

-no…piensa grulla…mantis, quiere que yo finja ser pareja con po…y si no lo hago o nadie me cree yo actuare con po y el que pierda entiendes-dijo tigresa sonando como una profesora intentándote enseñar algo muy fácil de comprender.

-si…además yo y tigresa solo somos amigos…lo cual nos hará difícil-dijo po mirando a todos con una seriedad extraordinaria- y yo no soy muy buen actor…la última vez que actué en una obra casi vomito al ver a todo el público…-

Todos lo miraron sonrientes al escuchar la historia pues no se esperaban más de po el podía ser engreído alguna veces pero al igual tímido.

-bueno es un trato…-dijo mantis extendiendo la tenaza a tigresa y ella le correspondió con una ancha sonrisa-bueno…si es mucha molestia…me voy a entrenar…

Al decir esto todos salieron de la cocina dejando a tigresa y po solos en la cocina limpiando las cosas del desayuno.

-oye tigresa…-la llamo po tímidamente desde el lado contrario de la mesa levantando los platos al igual que ella.

-¿si po?-le dijo tigresa mirando fijamente al panda haciéndolo sentir incomodo pero igualmente la miro.

-mm…que haremos en el festival...-dijo po algo tímido con los platos en sus manos llevándolos a la pileta.

-nada…supongo-dijo tigresa casi igual que el-tendremos que fingir que salimos…

-sí pero ¿Cómo?-le pregunto po confundido pues él no era bueno mintiendo.

-tienes razón…haremos esto…fingiremos ser pareja enserio olvídate de esto y de la apuesta…finge que eres mi novio-dijo tigresa algo incomoda por la conversación que estaba teniendo con el panda.

-está bien…aun falta para el festival por lo tanto podemos ensayar…-dijo el panda yendo a buscar los otros 3 platos que le faltaban.

-si supongo-dijo tigresa pasándole el plato ocasionando que ambos se rozaran las patas po sintió la pata de tigresa encima de la suya y se le cayó el plato al suelo haciéndolo añicos.

-lo siento…yo…-dijo po algo dudoso mientras tigresa lo miraba muy nerviosa..-lo recogeré..

-no…po…-dijo tigresa al ver a po agacharse a recoger los trozos de porcelana del suelo..-te vas a…

-¡auch!...-grito el panda con un claro corte en la palma de su pata pero no era muy profundo solo sangraba un poco…tigresa lo miro con reproche y suspiro.

-bien…po siéntate…voy a traer las gazas y el yodo…-dijo tigresa caminando hacia el mismo mueble que po hace un par de horas había sacado las gazas y el liquido.

-tigresa estoy bi…-dijo el panda renuente a la idea de que le curen la pata.

-¡siéntate!-le ordeno tigresa que estaba sacando los utensilios de primeros auxilios al panda no le quedo de otra que sentarse con la pata lesionada encima de la mesa

-tigresa se acerco a él y puso el frasco con las gazas encima de la mesa con la botella de yodo y una tira de vendas.

-muy bien…-dijo tigresa intentando tomarle la pata para verlo y po solo apretó los ojos y empezó a gritar como si le estuvieran quemando…

-po…ni siquiera te toque-dijo tigresa algo divertida pues ver al panda era como si fuera un niño pequeño aunque a ella no le gustaban los niños en el le parecía tierno aunque jamás le diría.

-ahhh…yo…yo…lo siento…jeje-dijo po muy nervioso tigresa solo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa esas que solo el panda había visto en ella.

Tigresa mojo cuidadosamente la gaza con el yodo y se lo coloco en la palma, po solo hizo una mueca de dolor y tigresa rio un poco po al instante la quedo mirando algo impresionado pues la felina tenía una risa muy dulce.

-¿de qué te ríes?-le dijo el panda fingiendo molestia con una sonrisa mientras ella estaba muy concentrada limpiándole la herida con las gazas que la apilaba en la mesa para tirarlas luego.

-ahh…de nada es solo que eres como un niño pequeño…te quejas por todo…-dijo tigresa con una sonrisa dejando una gaza y sacando la venda para envolver la palma del panda.

-oye…esa herida era muy grave…me pude morir…-dijo po con dramatismo fingido si….tigresa soltó otra risa y cuidadosamente le envolvió la venda alrededor de la palma de po y la ato.

-has estado en peores…como cuando cocinaste arroz en tu estomago…-dijo tigresa terminando fijándose si estaba bien atado el nudo para que no se le soltara.

Po sonrió ante ese recuerdo- si tú me cuidaste por 2 meses –dijo el panda sonriendo nerviosamente la felina soltó otra risa mientras po se deleitaba escuchándola reír.

La felina acerco el tarro de la basura y tiro todas las gazas con sangre al tarro mientras el panda agarraba una escoba y una pala para limpiar la porcelana rota del piso antes de que alguien más se accidentara.

-po termina de limpiar eso…yo lavare los platos que quedan…-dijo tigresa y el panda asintió –bueno…luego de esto voy a ir a entrenar

-pero tigresa el maestro nos dio el día libre…además ya entrenaste-dijo po mirando a la felina lavar los platos.

-si…pero nunca hace falta esforzarse más…-dijo tigresa mirando hacia otro lado.

-no tu no entrenaras…iremos a comer algo al restaurante de mi padre-dijo po tirando a tigresa del brazo pero ella extrañamente no dijo nada y se dejo llevar en cuanto abrieron la puerto cayeron todos el resto de los furiosos dejando a po y tigresa sorprendidos pero luego se cruzaron de brazos y los miraron con reproche.

-chicos… ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto po serio.

-mmm…nada…solo… ¡están tomados de la mano!-dijo mantis aprovechándose de la situación y los abrieron los ojos como platos y se separaron en un instante como el agua y el aceite ellos estaban muy rojos mientras que los maestros se levantaban del suelo y salían corriendo.

-cobardes…-mascullo tigresa, po y ella se miraron algo apenados y salieron al pueblo seguidos a escondidas por tres personajes como trajes de ninja.

**Continuara…**

**Primero dejen sus review si les gusto….quiero decirles que los que le gustan mi otra historia pronto actualizare….bueno esta historia es muy diferente a la otra no hay SONG ni JIANG nada de enredos…solo dos personas que se aman y humor…jejejeje**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	2. intentando espiar a la pareja

**hablaHola! De nuevo yo primero quiero darle gracias a todos los review que recibí por el capitulo anterior…antes me quiero disculpar porque por un accidente se me borro el capitulo completo bueno soy muy distraída y también quiero disculparme por las faltas de ortografía del capítulo anterior créanme intento no tener faltas de ortografías pero a veces se me saltan….lo intentare arreglar cuando tenga tiempo.**

**Antes de empezar quisiera decirles que después de este fics pienso hacer una secuela de otra también de solo humor y romances sin triángulos ni nada…solo dos personas que se aman.**

**Los dejo leer….**

Capitulo 2: intentando espiar a la pareja

Tigresa y po descendían las escaleras tranquilamente mientras po hablaba hasta por los codos y tigresa solo le prestaba atención.

-tigresa, ¿Qué haremos?...digo porque tenemos que fingir ser pareja, ahora o que…-dijo po nerviosamente jugando con sus manos mientras la felina se quedo inmóvil pensando.

-sí creo que si…po ya enserio tenemos que fingir ser novios antes para que sea más convincente… no quiero perder la apuesta con mantis aparte de que me molestara, voy a tener que cantar en el musical y no me gusta cantar…-dijo tigresa un roja pero su pelaje sabia esconderlo y bastante bien mientras que po no corría con la misma suerte.

-entonces… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?...-dijo po nervioso ambos ya estaban por llegar al pueblo y eso lo hacía poner aun más nervioso…-tigresa ¿prométeme que no me golpearas?...

-po…no lo hare…fingiremos que somos novios así que trátame como tal pero si te pasas…te prometo que te dolerá…en el palacio- dijo tigresa amenazante acercándose al panda y po solo asintió nerviosamente-¿entendiste?

-si…tigresa…-dijo po disimuladamente mientras tigresa solo esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-bien…ahora que empiece el show-dijo tigresa haciendo sonar sus dedos y doblando su cuello de la misma manera que sonara, po solo se ponía cada vez más nervioso y ella al igual se ponía nervioso pero se trago todo eso…y disimuladamente le tomo la mano a po en cuanto pisaron el pueblo.

Po la miro nervioso y tigresa solo intentaba conservar su cara neutral pero en cuanto pasaron un grupo de conejitos que tenían sus figuras en sus manos jugando con ellas, los niños los miraron sorprendidos y tigresa miro nerviosamente a po pero en vez de soltar su mano la apretó más pero sin lastimar al panda.

Los niños los quedaron mirando sorprendidos pero solo esbozaron una sonrisa y los saludaron tranquilamente, unas conejitas de kimono rosa oscuro y claro, se acercaron a la pareja.

-maestro po… ¿usted y la maestra tigresa son novios?-dijo la conejita de kimono rosa claro y los dos maestros solo esbozaron una sonrisa aun con las manos tomadas, pues le causo ternura la conejita de pelaje blanco que no tenía más de 4 años.

-así es…pequeña-dijo po aparentemente muy confiado y las dos conejitas se miraron entres ellas sonrientes y unos niños se acercaron a ellos entusiasmados por la noticia.

-¿Qué les parece la noticia pequeños?-pregunto tigresa con voz maternal sosteniendo en brazos a una de las pequeñas mientras el panda la miraba con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

-¡nos encanta!...-dijo la conejita en los brazos de la felina abrazándola…-lo sabia…lo sabia…

-okey…nosotros lo tenemos que ir a almorzar-dijo po yendo para el restaurante del señor ping no sin antes despedirse de los pequeños, tigresa bajo a la niña y le dio un beso en la frente y siguió a po.

Ambos llegaron a la entrada del restaurante, po estaba muy aliviado pues pensó que sería muy difícil pero muy fue increíblemente sencillo los dos se detuvieron y se miraron de frente.

-escucha po-dijo tigresa mirando atenta al panda-ahora…si se nos complicara la cosa, pero tenemos que actuar como tal si, olvídate de todo solo piensa que somos….novios

El panda la miro sorprendido pero igualmente asintió el aun tenia la venda en la mano que tigresa le había curado hace un par de horas.

-muy bien… ¿dame la mano?-dijo el panda extendiendo la pata a la felina y tigresa esbozo una sonrisa, le paso su mano haciendo que esta se entrelacen.

Los dos maestros entraron al restaurante los clientes que habían en el restaurante los miraron con una sonrisa pero igual volvieron a lo suyo.

El señor ping que estaba en la cocina preparando su sopa de fideos lo volteo a ver sorprendido y dejo la sopa de lado y salió corriendo al encuentro de su hijo para abrazarlo.

-¡hijo!... ¡al fin, te convencí de darme nietos!-grito el ganso corriendo a abrazar al panda que estaba sorprendido por el comentario de su padre, y la felina se habían atragantado con su propia saliva.

-¡papa!-grito el panda con reproche y el señor ping solo lo miro con una sonrisa picara

-está bien…primero, lo primero-dijo el señor ping un poco cabiz bajo pero igualmente estaba feliz-¿mesa para dos?

-sí, gracias señor ping…-dijo tigresa amablemente sonriéndole a su "suegro"

-a no es nada…y dime papa-dijo el señor ping guiándolos a su mesa con una sonrisa , tigresa solo lo miro sorprendido pero igual sonrió, mientras que po no sabía dónde meter la cara.

-okey…esta será su mesa-dijo el señor ping indicándoles una mesa con solo dos silla una en frente de otra-que la disfruten…y po solo por hoy será gratis ya que estas con mi "nuera"…

-jejeje….gracias papa…-dijo po nervioso y el señor ping se fue a la cocina dando saltitos de felicidad.

-wow…si nos creyó…-dijo tigresa sentándose en la mesa – al parecer todos nos creyeron como si nada…

-si…eso parece…jeje…disculpa a mi papa él es muy emocionado-dijo po un poco nervioso y triste pues sabía que no duraría mucho.

-no importa…la verdad, me voy a poner triste terminar con todo esto termine…-dijo tigresa un poco triste pero luego se percato de lo que había dicho y miro al panda que la observaba con una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

-si…a mi igual me va a poner triste-dijo el panda agachándola cabeza y tigresa sonrió y se sonrojo justo en ese momento apareció el señor ping con dos platos en sus manos, el ganso traía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-gracias señor ping-dijo tigresa amablemente ya común en ella el señor ping sonrió.

-bueno…los dejo solos…-dijo el señor ping pícaramente y los maestros solo se miraron entre sí con sonrisas cómplices ya tomando su sopa.

EN OTRO LADO DEL PUEBLO…EN UNA COPA DE UN ARBOL.

Mono, mantis y grulla habían mirado a los maestros dándose la mano y todos estaban en silencio sorprendidos.

-achhh…esa loca me va a ganar la apuesta…viste lo bien que actúan hasta yo le creí-dijo mantis con voz fastidiada y los otros maestros lo miraron con una ceja arqueada.

-mantis… ¿te das cuenta a lo que vinimos cierto?-dijo grulla mirando al insecto enojado porque lo había obligarlo a espiar a po y tigresa, mantis solo rodo los ojos.

-ahh…¿Quién fue el que dijo "espiemos a po y tigresa por lo que hacen y procuremos que sean pareja de verdad"?...ah,ah..¡¿Quién fue?!... ¿¡quien fue?!-exclamo mono fastidiado por la actitud del insecto y el solo ignoro su comentario y se acordó de todo lo que había dicho una hora anterior.

-está bien, está bien…escuchen este es el plan, vamos espiamos a po y tigresa procuramos que pasen "accidentes" para que los dos se acerquen mas…pero sin que tigresa con sus sentidos ultra desarrollados se percate de nuestra intervención-dijo mantis y los maestros asintieron-¡muy bien…equipo insecto!

-¿pensé que éramos equipo simio?-pregunto mono con una mirada fulminante al insecto quien respondió de igual manera.

-¡equipo insecto!-grito mantis acercándose al simio visiblemente irritados mientras grulla solo se recostaba en el tronco en señal de fastidio pero aun así no decía nada ya que estaba acostumbrado a verlos discutir.

-¡equipo simio!-exclamo mono acercándose al insecto aun mas con los ojos entrecerrados desafiante el trono sus puños y lo levanto pero ambos abrieron los ojos como platos cuando sintieron un crujido de la rama en la que estaban al parecer los dos se habían parado en un punto frágil de la rama.

Grulla que estaba recostado miro a ambos maestros después de escuchar el sonido pero antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar la rama se había quebrado ocasionando que mono y mantis cayeran-¡AHHHHHH!-gritaron ambos abrazados mientras se caían al vacio ya que la rama en la que estaban tenia aproximadamente como 5 metros de altura. El ave del grupo salió volando para rescatar a sus amigos pero la gravedad le gano, antes de que pudieran llegar los dos maestros habían caído de bruces al suelo ocasionando que la tierra temblara y se escuchara un estruendo en todo el valle, grulla se encontraba en el aire y una columna de polvo salió disparada varios metros, el pobre maestro quedo envuelto en polvo sin poder ver a donde iba y también había tragado tierra haciéndolo toser.

En el ahuero que habían ocasionado mono y mantis al caer…mas mono que mantis, los dos estaban tirados en el suelo adoloridos ya recuperando el conocimiento pero el polvo no los dejaba ver a nada, mono miro hacia arriba y vio una sombra que tenia alas acercarse a ellos velozmente.

-au…ay…ay…mantis… ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto mono a mantis volteándose levemente y mantis que estaba tendido en el suelo con una antena ligeramente doblada.

El insecto miro detenidamente el objeto y reconoció de que se trataba-es…es…es..grulla-dijo y ambos tragaron grueso los dos se quedaron los ojos bien abiertos "_esto va a doler"_ pensaron los dos y cerraron los ojos, en menos de un segundo un cuerpo les cayó encima , al pobre mono le cayó en el estomago haciéndolo toser, mientras que al insecto le cayeron las patas en la cabeza dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza.

La gente había salido de sus hogares para ver que habían pasado cuando los maestros salieron del hoyo, sacando a los dos del hoyo volando pero cuando los saco vio a po y tigresa mirándolos un poco extrañados.

Grulla los deposito en el suelo, y varios habitantes del valle los atendieron, mientras que po y tigresa los habían llamado.

-grulla…¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto tigresa con su típica voz neutral mientras que el ave se sentía intimidada pero cuando estaba por responder se escucho una voz alarmada detrás de ellos correspondiente a cierta reptil.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto víbora viendo a los dos personajes altamente golpeados y cubiertos de tierra, sus trajes negros ya no era de ese color, sino marrones, ella se acerco a sus amigos que eran llevados a la enfermería del palacio, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a sus amigos y luego miraron a grulla pidiéndole explicaciones, el ave se sintió intimidado.

Toda la gente estaba conversando entre ella mientras los dos maestros eran llevados a la enfermería, po y tigresa se tomaron de las manos mientras estaba la gente pero para suerte o condena la gente se quedo, mientras que víbora esbozo una ancha sonrisa y grulla no le tomo mucha importancia.

-ahora dime grulla… ¿Qué sucedió?-dijo tigresa con su rostro neutral y con voz irritada.

Grulla miro a la felina y no puso evitar sentarse intimidado- mantis y mono estaban subidos a un árbol y se cayeron-dijo grulla y tigresa se acerco al ave-¡no me golpees!

-dime la verdad ¿Que hacían en un árbol?-pregunto tigresa con su mirada intimidatoria

-nada…nada… ¡no me golpees!-grito el ave asustada y tigresa avanzó a hacia el ave con la determinación de sacarle la verdad, pero víbora se interpuso.

-tigresa….porque no averiguamos mejor en el palacio ¿sí?-dijo víbora con voz suave y amable.

Tigresa suspiro cansinamente y asintió, ella observo a los habitantes y le dio la mano a po pero lo que sorprendió mas a todos los maestros excepto a po que cambio de posición entrelazando sus dedos pero aparentemente la felina no dijo nada, es más hasta sonrió.

-tigresa…tenemos que hablar- le dijo víbora en un susurro a tigresa y esta asintió.

Tardaron unos minutos en subir las escaleras mientras grulla contaba lo que había pasado con los maestros y todos lo miraban e escuchaban atentos.

Al llegar a la cima po y tigresa se soltaron de la mano para que el maestro no los viera y se fueron a la enfermería donde estarían sus amigos, abrieron las puertas de par en par y vieron a mono y mantis acostados ya mejor al parecer se habían recuperado en unos minutos gracias al antídoto para los dolores musculares del maestro shifu ya se podían mover con libertad.

-veo que ya están bien….-dijo po sentándose en una silla mientras entraban todos los demás furioso sentándose a la par en una cama.

-díganme ¿en que estaban pensando cuando se subieron al árbol?-pregunto tigresa con cara neutra, mientras que los dos maestros tragaron grueso.

-na..Nada, solo queríamos ver qué tal se veía desde la altura,,,el pueblo-dijo mantis sonriendo después de lo que había dicho porque en cierta parte le parecía ridículo mientras que todos lo demás lo miraron con una ceja arqueada, pero prefirieron no decir ya mas nada.

-¿oigan están mejor?...porque yo les puedo ayudar…le traeré sopa, hare sus piezas pero díganme están bien…-dijo po nervioso por el estado de sus amigos y ellos esbozaron una sonrisa cuando el insecto estaba por hablar alguien lo interrumpió.

-no abucen…de la preocupación de los demás- les reto tigresa por el aprovechamiento que tenían esos dos y los dos mencionados bajaron sus cabeza

-tranquila, nadie se quiere aprovechar de tu amorcito-dijo mantis burlándose de la felina mientras que ella frunció el seño y po se sonrojo.

-¡cállate, mantis!...o si no te voy a dejar mas días aquí, y te prometo que esta vez el antídoto del maestro no te ayudara a disminuir el dolor-amenazo tigresa y mantis solo miro para otro lado.

-muy bien…ahora que todos estamos aquí pasando un rato de agradable comunión vamos a entrenar un rato…mi cuerpo me está pidiendo ejercicio-dijo po con una sonrisa como siempre mientras que los demás lo miraron sorprendidos pero igualmente tigresa salió seguida por víbora ya que le debía una charla

-Entrenar o pasar tiempo con tu gatita-dijo mono con tono burlón y po se estaba yendo pero al escuchar este comentario de la felina se dio vuelta con cara que atemorizaba a cualquiera, se acerco a mono mientras él se abrazo con el insecto en señal de temor.

-escúchame, simio vuelves a referirte a tigresa de esa manera y te juro por mi vida que lo lamentaras-dijo po mirándolo con un mirada que era el calco de tigresa cuando los estaba amenazando.

-si…señor-dijo mono soltando al insecto , po solo sonrió y se fue…mono y mantis me miraron entre sí confundidos..-¿desde cuándo el mal humor es contagioso?...

-no lo sé, hermano…no lo sé…-dijo el insecto palmeándole la espalda al simio-no lo sé pero no hay que decirle a tigresa otra vez delante de él…

-si –dijo grulla entrando a la conversación- al parecer…él es el único que puede llamarla así…

Todos soltaron una risa y volvieron a hablar entre ellos burlándose de todos pero lo que no se dieron cuenta es que mono estaba desnudo ni él se percato de eso.

-chicos, voy a ir al baño…-dijo mono saliendo de entre las sabanas pero los dos maestros e quedaron sorprendido al ver al simio completamente desnudos y mono se puso rojo y se envolvió en la sabana…ambos maestros se pusieron a reír a carcajadas mientras mono salió corriendo a su habitación por ropa.

Pero mientras iba corriendo no vio a la felina y la serpiente que están hablando con el panda alegremente el choco con tigresa cayéndole encima envuelto en la sabana.

-mono…¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto tigresa abriendo los ojos al ver al simio encima de ella levantarse muy rápido sin decir nada envuelto en una sabana…po se le acerco y le extendió la mano ella respondió a la ayuda todos quedaron mirando a mono correr por el pasillo con dirección a su habitación pero antes de llegar se enredo en la sabana cayendo de bruces al suelo , los maestros lo miro incrédulos y el simio se levanto y abrió la puerta de su habitación e ingreso dejando a tigresa, po y víbora mirándolo confundidos.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, mantis y grulla venían detrás de ellos riendo a carcajadas limpias mencionando a mono.

-¿Qué le paso a mono?-pregunto po con su clásica sonrisa olvidándose por completo del enojo que había demostrado en la enfermería.

-no lo se…el se entenderá…-dijo grulla no tomándole importancia y entre todos se miraron y fueron al salón de entrenamiento.

En el salón de entrenamiento, todos entrenaban en diferentes partes, las únicas que entrenaban juntas eran tigresa y víbora que estaban en la zona de combate.

-tigresa…¿Qué sientes por po?-pregunto la reptil cesando el entrenamiento y tigresa la miro sorprendida y a la vez sonrojada.

-no lo se…víbora…siento que me tiemblan las piernas y el estomago me da vueltas pero al mismo tiempo quiero huir pero algo me dice que me quede…cuando estoy cerca de él me dan ganas de acercarme más…de seguro solo es un cuadro de alergia o una extraña enfermedad…-dijo tigresa y la reptil esbozo una pequeña sonrisa traviesa por el comentario de su mejor amiga.

-tigresa yo creo que es otra cosa…-dijo víbora y tigresa se sentó en posición de loto expectante a cualquier respuesta.

-¿Qué crees que sea?-pregunto tigresa con curiosidad.

-amor…-dijo la reptil tranquilamente y tigresa la miro con los ojos muy abiertos mientras víbora se acercaba a ella-tigresa, tigresa…solo eso te puedo decir pues las respuestas que estas buscando están en tu corazón…

Tigresa la miro sorprendida pero de igual manera sonrió y la reptil le devolvió la acción y se retiro sin nada más que decir pues ya esta anocheciendo y le apetecía comer algo pues el entrenamiento la había dejado un poco cansada pero vio al panda que estaba en la alacena buscando las galletas de mono…

-po…¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-pregunto tigresa haciendo sobresaltar al panda que del susto cayó de bruces al suelo y tigresa se alarmo-¡po!

-estoy bien…estoy bien…-dijo po tratando de tranquilizar a la felina que lo ayudaba a levantarse del suelo…-¿Qué te trae por aquí'

Po se sentó en la mesa con el frasco de mono y tigresa sentó al frente de el-nada…solo tenía hambre-dijo tigresa encogiéndose de hombros y mirando para otro lado.

-mmm….entiendo… ¿quieres una?-pregunto po a tigresa pasándole el frasco y tigresa lo tomo, comió una lentamente mientras que po se las devoraba…-este va a ser nuestro secretito…

Tigresa asintió en silencio y se dispuso a comer una galleta lentamente mientras po ya estaba atragantado

-oye tigresa-dijo po con la boca llena de comida y tigresa le prestó atención.

-po…come primero-dijo tigresa regañando al panda, po solo sonrio_"si…esa es mi tigresa" _pensó el panda y trago todo lo que tenía en la boca-ahora si… ¿Qué paso?-

-nada…es…so…lo..que..-dijo el panda muy nervioso jugando con sus manos mientras tigresa lo miraba igual de nerviosa

-po…me puedes decir lo que sea, somos los mejores amigos-dijo tigresa dándole la panda y mirándolo para que prosiguiera.

El panda miro la mano de tigresa, si esa era la tercera vez en el día que se daban la mano lo que lo ponía muy feliz.

.está bien…yo se que-dijo el panda mirando para otro lado- que…solo los estamos acercando por lo de la apuesta…pero, tigresa ¿quisieras salir de verdad conmigo?

-emm…po…yo-dijo tigresa intentando encontrar palabras, no sabía cómo expresar la felicidad que sentía pero luego miro sus manos tomadas y sonrió mientras el panda solo agachaba la cabeza con semblante triste-si…quiero salir contigo…

Po cuando escucho esto, se le dibujo una ancha sonrisa en el rostro mientras mono, mantis abrieron la puerta de par en par gritando de emoción mientras la pareja se separaba bruscamente muy sonrojados.

-awww-grito mantis como niña ganándose miradas de extrañez de sus amigos - es tan lindo…te lo dije paga

El simio saco de su bolsillo tres galletas las últimas que había sacado de su frasco, antes de irse.

-apostaron por esto-dijo tigresa con voz indignada por la actitud de sus amigos

-¡SI!...-grito mono saltando en su lugar y la pareja se percato del tarro de galletas que está en la mesa a la vista de todos-OIGAN…. ¿ESAS NO SON MIS GALLETAS?...

-NOOO- dijo po escondiendo las galletas detrás de él mientras el simio lo miraba con una ceja arqueada-okey…si eso que tenía hambre…y…y…tienen hambre

Po estaba esquivando el tema se dirigió a prepara la sopa de fideos mientras mono agarraba el tarro que estaba en la mesa y lo abrazaba- YA…YA…NO TEMAN, PRECIOSAS….PAPA ESTA AQUÍ….-dijo el simio abrazando el tarro de galletas con fuerza mientras todos lo miraban extrañados y la serpiente entro en la cocina mirando raro al primate pero no dijo nada y se sentó en su puesto de siempre pero mono intento ver al interior del tarro-AHHHHH….NO NO NO-grito mono poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo ante la vista de sus amigos que lo miraban como si estuviera loco-NO…NO, LABRON DE GALLETAS- le grito a po mientras veía el tarro completamente vacío y po, tigresa se contenían para no reír a carcajadas.

-ya…ya, mono-dijo po dándole palmaditas a mono en la espalda- si sabes…que siempre te las robo por que te alteras tanto…

-si…pero po esta vez de dejaste ni una-dijo mono aun abrazando al tarro, todos suspiraron con frustración, siempre era lo mismo pero decidieron no darle mucha importancia y esperaron la comida.

-ya, mono siéntate-ordeno tigresa a mono y el primate solo se sentó con cara de tristeza pero algo sorprendió a todos es que mono empezó a sollozar po y tigresa se sintieron mal por lo que habían hecho.

-mono…lo sentimos mucho…no queríamos hacerte sentir mal-dijo po dejando de lado la sopa y todos lo demás le daban palmaditas en la espalda a mono.

-¿a quién más?...te refieres, po-pregunto mono entre sollozos y po miro de reojo a tigresa, mientras esta hacia lo mismo.

-es…es…es-dijo po nervioso pero fue interrumpido…

-yo…-dijo tigresa y todos la miro sorprendidos excepto mono que cambio sus lagrimas de "tristeza" por una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡lo sabia!...-grito el simio apuntándole a tigresa y po que lo miraban sorprendidos al igual que todos pero a tigresa se le empezó a marcar una vena en la frente haciendo temblar a todos.

-te estuviste haciendo…-grito tigresa y el primate empezó a temblar de temor por la reacción de tigresa…

-si…si…sabía que po no había sido solo por el pelo naranja que había en el taro, ¡no me golpees!-grito el primate haciéndose un bollo en su silla mientras la felina relajaba el seño e ignoraba sus palabras y se sentaba en la mesa mono se sentó bien y dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.

-sale sopa..-dijo po sirviendo los platos en la mesa y sentándose a la par de tigresa.

-y..¿Ya pensaron con quien van a ir al festival..?-pregunto tigresa a sus tres amigos que comían en silencio los mencionados se atragantaron su la sopa y empezaron a toser, a la felina del grupo se le dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción eso confirmo sus sospechas de que no habían invitado a nadie por lo tanto tenía ventaja.

La serpiente le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a grulla haciendo que dejara de toser-gracias…víbora-dijo grulla sonriéndole a víbora y esta le devolvió el gesto antes la mirada de todos.

-¿Por qué no vas con víbora, grulla?-le pregunto pícaramente mantis haciendo que el ave y la reptil se sonrojaran a niveles alarmantes mientras todos los demás se reían a carcajadas

-chicos…eso tengo que decidirlo yo-dijo grulla mirando a sus amigos con furia y ellos se encogieron de hombros, la reptil al oír esto agacho la cabeza con tristeza, grulla lo noto y se sintió triste-yo le diré a víbora…pero a solas…

La serpiente instantáneamente se le dibujo una sonrisa olvidándose de sus congojas mientras el ave solo se sonrojaba, los demás esbozaron una sonrisa.

Así transcurrió la cena tranquilamente con algunas amenazas de la felina al primate y al insecto por molestarla con po. Al terminar la cena cada uno se fue a su habitación pero dos de ellos no podían dormir tranquilos por todo lo que había pasado en el día, la felina se revolcaba en la cama intentando conciliar el suelo no lográndolo no podía sacarse a po de su cabeza ni podía dejar de sentir su aroma impregnado en su pelaje, en la habitación de enfrente pasaba lo mismo el pobre panda estaba igual o peor que tigresa solo que él se revolcaba en la cama bruscamente pero no se dio cuenta y cayó de bruces al suelo.

Ya no encontrando solución a su problema decidieron salir a meditar ambos al mismo tiempo, abrieron las puertas de sus habitaciones solo para encontrarse de frente, sorprendidos ambos se quedaron callados contemplándose entre ellos, se iban acercando de a poco, pero no se percataron de la presencia de un panda rojo al final del pasillo que los miraban con un tic en el ojo y la oreja.

Ambos estaban a un segundo de un ansiado beso de parte de los dos, pero una voz severa los interrumpió.

-¡suelta a mi hija!... ¡bueno para nada!- grito el maestro shifu muy enojado acercándose a la pareja que se habían separado bruscamente después de escuchar este grito.

**Continuara…**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo, corto, largo?...yo opino que me falto mas humor , dejen un review si les gusto perdón por las faltas de ortografías…de nuevo y como también dije anteriormente les doy gracias a todos los que me comentaron el capítulo 1 habían muchos que he leído sus historias como FANATICO Z, DESIDIRIUS (PERDON PERO NO SE ESCRIBIR LO DEMAS), MAESTRA VIBORA Y OTROS…ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO…HASTA LA PROXIMA FLOWERFOREVER355**


	3. rescatando a la princesa enamorada

**Hola! Les doy gracias a todos los que me dejaron review y son fans de esta hermosa historia….quisiera decirles más bien pedirles un favor sufro un bloqueo con mi otra historia por favor DENME CONSEJOS PORFAVOR!...les dejo leer.**

Capitulo 3: rescatando a la princesa enamorada

Po y tigresa se iban acercando cada más cerca de darse su primer beso, su nerviosismo estaba a flor de piel, ambos estaban igual de nerviosos, el corazón se le aceleraba tanto ,que sentían que sentian que se le iba a salir, una felicidad brotaba de su interior.

Ambos estaban a segundos de darse de darse un beso, que para ellos significaría el comienzo de algo especial; ambos se acercaban, el pasillo era ligeramente iluminado por la luz de la luna que lo tornaba de color azul, pero no todo es perfecto cuando se trata del amor entre dos seres, aunque en ocasiones el amor, es un poco loco en sus elecciones, pero el sabia, porque elegía a dos personas para estar juntos para siempre. Bueno, juntos hasta que el padre (celoso) adoptivo de la chica los separe (más o menos).

-¡aléjate de mi hija!... ¡bueno para nada!-grito el maestro shifu al final del pasillo, haciendo separar a ambos jóvenes como el agua y el aceite, ellos ruborizados, miraron a su maestro con temor.

-pa...es decir, maestro shifu-dijo tigresa muy nerviosa, rascándose la cabeza mientras el maestro no podía estar más furioso.

-maestro no es lo que piensa-dijo po mas nervioso que tigresa, jugando con sus manos, si bien shifu miraba con furia a tigresa, imagínense como miraba a po.

-ah…no… ¿entonces qué es?... ¿qué creen que pensaría, si veo a mi hija con…-dijo el maestro shifu levantando la voz, pero fue interrumpido por cierta felina.

-¿hija?... ¿si usted, nunca me trato como tal?-dijo tigresa con resentimiento, el panda rojo agacho la cabeza en señal de angustia y culpabilidad.

-ti…ti…tigresa…yo-dijo el maestro shifu casi murmurando mientras que po solo los miraba sorprendido.

-ahora me viene a decir hija, cuando pase mucho tiempo sola, sin amor, sin cariño, ¿usted sabe cuánto tiempo llore sola, porque usted se sentíera orgulloso de mi?... ¿lo sabe?-pregunto tigresa y el maestro shifu negó con la cabeza, ella ya no podía mas tenía, que sacar todo ese dolor que guardaba de décadas, que no la dejaba ser totalmente feliz…-¿sabía, que siempre quise que usted me viera como una hija ,que se sintiera orgulloso de mi, que aunque sea, me dijera que lo había hecho bien?...pero no, siempre se lamento por su tai Lung , siempre tuvo miedo de que me pudiera convertir en tai Lung.

Tigresa ya no podía luchar en contra de sus emociones, ella lloraba amargamente, mientras que a po se le rompía el corazón de verla de esa forma, el maestro derramaba lágrimas silenciosas, tigresa de nuevo se sentía sola y todos los recuerdos de sus primeros años en el palacio, le vinieron a su mente.

Po le coloco una pata en su hombro de tigresa en señal de apoyo y se acerco a ella para susurrarle al oído- tigresa, se que has sufrido pero tienes que dejar todo eso, para poder ser feliz…-tigresa ante este acto se le vinieron a la mente, todos los recuerdos buenos con shifu, como cuando le estaba enseñando a dominar su fuerza, cuando jugaban juntos a las damas, cuando la adopto, no eran muchos recuerdos pero por eso, no dejaban de ser buenos.

-tigresa…yo lo siento mucho, no sabía nada de lo que has sufrido y….-dijo el maestro shifu ya con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y la voz rota, tenía la mirada al suelo y la cabeza agachaba.

-lo perdono….-lo interrumpió tigresa y po sonrió al ver a la maestra, mejor amiga y amor, comportarse de esa manera, el maestro shifu levanto la cabeza y con los ojos abiertos como platos, el vio la sonrisa de la felina que tenía un par de lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-po…nos puedes dejar solos, por favor…-dijo el panda rojo y po asintió, pero no se retiro, sin antes dirigirle un sonrisa a tigresa, y esta se la devolvió, el maestro shifu abrazo a tigresa y ella para quedar a la altura de su padre se arrodillo, ambos compartieron un abrazo, el panda rojo puso su cara en el hombro de su hija y miro a po que estaba, como embobado mirando la escena, el maestro shifu lo miro, con rabia, al pobre panda, una corriente le recorrió su cuerpo, de los pies a la cabeza, de inmediato, entro a su cuarto asustado.

-maestro…es decir, padre… ¿Qué te sucede?-le pregunto tigresa al maestro shifu una vez terminado el abrazo, pues el maestro mantenía su vista fija, en la habitación de po, mirando con furia.

-mm…nada…nada…es solo que yo… ¿tigresa te puedo hacer una pregunta?-pregunto el maestro shifu, a su hija adoptiva.

-claro….-

-¿Qué sientes por po?-pregunto el maestro shifu, el había tocado justo, donde ella no quería, ni pensar, tigresa sintió como si algo le había explotado, dentro de ella.

-po…es mi mejor amigo y lo que vio…fue porque estamos haciendo….algo….-dijo la felina muy nerviosa rascándose la nuca, con la cabeza gacha.

-¿algo como qué?-pregunto el maestro shifu, con una ceja arqueada, mirando fija a la felina haciéndola sentir intimidada.

-mmm…ehh-dijo tigresa hablando increíblemente rápido en señal de nerviosismo-yo y po… ¡fingimos ser novios!-

Listo la bomba había sido lanzada, el maestro shifu ya se estaba poniendo rojo de tanta rabia que tenia-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto el maestro shifu totalmente alterado, tigresa solo lo miraba nerviosa.

-mmm…padre, solo fingimos, para ganar una apuesta, después de la apuesta, todo volverá a la normalidad….-dijo la felina casi gritando y el maestro, solo suspiro aliviado.

-está bien, hija, te creo, pero si llego a descubrir que sales con el panda o con cualquier otro…entonces yo…-dijo el maestro apretando los puños y los dientes, tigresa sonrió nerviosamente-tigresa…primero me tienes que consultar a mí, si llegas a salir con alguien…o mejor dicho, me dices cuando sales, con quien sales, cuando vendrás…-

-¡padre!...-grito tigresa reprendiendo a su padre por sus comentarios, en cierta parte, le causaba gracia, ver a su padre comportarse de esa manera.

-está bien….pero igual me dices…-dijo el panda rojo y la felina solo lanzo, una risa sarcástica, el maestro solo sonrió-pero….igual me dices –dijo ahora con cara seria y voz severa, en señal que no aceptaba replicas.

-pero…-

-pero…nada, señorita, me dices-dijo el maestro, dándose vuelta para ir a su cuarto, mientras que tigresa, se quedo con las palabras en la boca _''sin duda, jamás me casare'' _pensó la felina y se fue a su habitación, dispuesta a dormir, claro sin antes pensar en la situación en la que estaba con el panda.

**EN LA HABITACION DE PO…**

Po estaba sentado en su cama pensando, en que el maestro shifu lo mataría, si se llegaba a acercar a tigresa, pero valía la pena, después de todo, pensó el panda con una sonrisa, sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de su habitación dispuesto, a ir a hablar con tigresa para aclarar bien, la situación una vez por todas, ya que si su padre, los llegaba a ver juntos, le diría adiós a tener hijos o nietos.

Tímidamente, golpeo la puerta de la habitación de la felina, cuidando que nadie, se diera cuenta, el pudo apreciar por el papel unas velas, que estaban encendidas, que estaban, en una mesita que siempre tenía tigresa, detrás del bimbo….luego vio, una silueta acercarse a la puerta y abrirla.

-po… ¿Qué quieres?-pregunto tigresa en un susurro, algo adormilada solo sacando la cabeza a través de la puerta, el panda agacho la cabeza en señal de vergüenza, jugando con sus manos.

-nada, solo quería hablar contigo-dijo po muy nervioso y ocultando un notable rojo en sus mejillas, tigresa solo lo miro con una sonrisa-¿puedo…pasar?-

Tigresa asintió y saco un poco más la cabeza, miro de derecha a izquierda, revisando que no pueda estar nadie espiando…-está bien…pasa-dijo tigresa y po solo suspiro, sonrió, y entro a la habitación.-habla rápido…que si nos descubre mi padre, estoy segura de que a ti te mataría y a mí me castigaría hasta que muera-

-achhh… ¡por dios!...que exagerada-dijo po con tono burlón pero solo se gano un golpe fuerte de tigresa.

-si…viniste aquí a criticar, te puedes ir…tengo sueño-dijo tigresa con su semblante inexpresivo como siempre, acostándose en su cama y po se sentó en un borde de su cama.

-no…vine a criticar-dijo po con una sonrisa, mientras ayudaba a tigresa a arroparla-vine a hablar, sobre lo nuestro…

Tigresa al escuchar esto se quedo inmóvil y con los ojos abiertos como platos-lo…lo nuestro…-dijo tigresa, tartamudeando y sonrojada, mientras que po solo sonreía, aunque no lo dijera le encantaba verla colorada.

-si… ¿qué haremos con shifu?-pregunto po acercándose un poco a tigresa, mientras ella solo se quedaba inmóvil como una estatua, po la miraba directo a los ojos y ella igual, aunque po, lucia más confiado que ella.

-no…lo sé, escondernos supongo…-dijo tigresa agachando la cabeza, para no ver a po, que estaba casi al frente de ella, mirándola atento.

-si….pero no para siempre…-dijo po, algo nervioso, por lo que había dicho y tigresa lo miro extrañada, por el comentario.

-po… ¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto tigresa con el seño fruncido, pero en su cara, no se veía enojo, sino curiosidad.

-bueno…porque yo…yo…-dijo po jugando con sus manos, con la mirada al suelo, olvidándose por completo de la confianza, que sentía hace unos momentos.

-po…puedes decirme lo que sea…soy tu mejor amiga y tu el mío….somos incondicionales-dijo tigresa tomándole la pata a po, y dedicándole una calurosa sonrisa, haciéndolo sentir mejor.

-es que…yo…yo te…-dijo po y tigresa se fue acercando mas a él, para escuchar lo que ella creía que el diría, pero una voz lo interrumpió.

-tigresa, hija… ¿estás durmiendo?-pregunto la silueta de un ser pequeño, con orejas grandes, que se podía apreciar por el fino papel, tigresa cerró los ojos, como no creyendo lo que pasaba y po no podía estar más nervioso.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto tigresa, muy nerviosa levantándose de su cama, para quedar parada al lado de po.

Tigresa, avanzo hasta la puerta, pero un brazo robusto no le permitió que avanzara-déjalo…quizás se vaya si no le contestas-dijo po y tigresa lo miro preocupada.

-no lo conoces, no se irá-dijo tigresa nerviosa y soltándose del agarre del panda y po negó con la cabeza en señal a que probara.

-¡no me iré!...sé que estas despierta…-grito el maestro shifu ya con tanto escándalo, le sorprendía que nadie se hubiera despertado pero de repente empezó a escuchar quejidos de los demás furiosos, el maestro shifu no escucho, respuestas de parte de su hija, pero si podía, escuchar pasos adentro de la habitación, por lo que llego a una conclusión -¡tigresa!... ¡entrare, en la habitación del panda, si el panda no está en su habitación, considérate castigada hasta que mueras!-

Tigresa y po caminaban, de un lado para otro en la habitación, como esperando a que una idea le llegara…el maestro shifu, se dirigió a la habitación de po, que estaba al frente de la de su hija adoptiva, pero en cuanto entro, la puerta se cerró a su espalda dejándolo encerrado , tigresa escucho con sus finos sentidos de la audición, que la puerta de po, había sido cerrada de golpe, a si que salió para encontrarse con los demás furiosos, tapándole el paso al maestro, po salió al lado de tigresa, para ver la escena con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-po…escapa, escapa por tu vida, corre, vete lejos de aquí-dijo mantis en el hombro de mono, muy dramático, mientras empujaba la puerta con sus tenacitas, tigresa lo miro con una ceja arqueada y po solo se quedo callado.

-mantis…deja de ser tan dramático…-dijo víbora empujando la puerta mientras, que esta de vez en cuando daba forcejones-po…ve al durazno de la sabiduría celestial, tigresa tu entra a tu habitación…y mono trae una barra de bamboo-

Listo, la orden ya estaba dada, po solo, se fue a donde su amiga le ordeno que fuera y tigresa entro a su habitación, mientras que mono, solo se fue a buscar la barra de bamboo, los demás furiosos se quedaron, para evitar que el maestro saliera.

-víbora… ¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto grulla a duras penas.

-el maestro sale, y le pegamos con la barra de bamboo…-dijo víbora mirando a cada uno y estos asintieron, pero luego, se pusieron pálidos.

-¿¡que!?-gritaron grulla y mantis, pegados a la puerta y víbora solo los ignoro, justo en ese momento apareció mono con una barra de bamboo, en su mano.

El plan estaba en marcha y víbora era la jefa suprema, mientras que los demás solo eran los que le obedecían sin replica -cuando cuente 3, ustedes se hacen a un lado…y mono tu, le pegas al maestro, en la cabeza….lo demás déjenmelo a mí…-

-si…jefa-dijo mono, poniendo una pata en su frente, mientras que víbora solo suspiro frustrada, a grulla ya le temblaban sus débiles piernas y mantis a duras penas, podía empujar la puerta.

-¡LISTOS!…a las 1….-dijo víbora esperando la respuesta de los chicos, mientras la puerta daba saltones.

-¡no!-gritaron los chicos al unisonó, no querían lastimar, a su maestro.

-a las 2…-dijo víbora y volvió a tener la misma respuesta, de parte de los furiosos hombres- MAS QUE MACHOS, SON UNOS COBARDES…3

De inmediato los chicos salieron de la puerta y se alinearon a los costados, se pudo ver al maestro shifu muy enojado.

-¡¿QUE CREEN QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO?!...ESTAN SEVERAMENTE CASTI…-grito el maestro shifu pero la vista se le había puesto negra y sintió un fuerte dolor, en la cabeza, y se desplomo, en el piso como muerto.

Mono estaba con una barra de bamboo en su mano, mientras los demás estaban con los ojos bien abiertos y en silencio, pero de pronto tigresa escucho desde su habitación un fuerte estruendo y salió alterada, para ver a su padre en el suelo, recorrió su mirada, por sus amigos, hasta que vio a mono que sostenía una barra en su mano.

-¿¡que le hicieron a mi padre?!-grito tigresa y los demás solo la miraron con algo de temor.

-no…lo sé…solo queríamos ayudarte a ti y a mi po…. ¡QUE OOGWAY, ME PERDONE!...-dijo víbora y los demás solo la miraron como diciéndole ''te lo dije''.

Mantis salto encima del maestro que estaba tirado boca abajo en el suelo, mientras lo tocaba con una tenacita y veía que el maestro no daba señales…-¿creen que este vivo?...por que no quiero ir a la carcel

-¡mantis!-gritaron todos al unisonó y el insecto solo se encogió de hombros.

-muy bien, hay que fingir que se cayó pero…-dijo tigresa fue interrumpida por un ronquido y miro para todas partes pero todos estaban igual, hasta que miraron al suelo, y vieron al causante de ese sonido.

-¿el maestro shifu, está dormido?-pregunto mantis acercándose la cara al rostro del maestro que aun estaba boca abajo, igual que todos.-parece que alguien no durmió en días…-cantarruteo

-¡mantis!-gritaron todos al unisonó de nuevo, y el insecto pego un respingo, frustrado por la situación.

-bueno solo espero que no se dé cuenta que nosotros le hicimos esto, aunque yo sería el más afectado, porque yo le pegue-dijo mono mirando la barra en su mano soltándola de inmediato, pero no se fijo y le cayó a cierto insecto en una pata.

-¡oye!-grito el insecto sobándose un pata y el simio solo se encogió se hombros.

Tigresa solo negó con la cabeza, sin duda, ninguno de los dos cambiaria a pesar de tener alrededor de 30 años, víbora por otra parte solo estaba, mirando a otro lado, comiéndola los nervioso y el ave solo miraba la situación serio, porque él desde un principio jamás estuvo de acuerdo con lo que estaban haciendo.

-vamos…-dijo tigresa poniendo al maestro en su hombro para llevarlo a su habitación seguida por los furiosos, pero en el camino, se encontró a un panda caminando se regreso a su habitación. Todos se miraron entre si, por que no querían que nadie más se enterara, po miro fijamente a tigresa pero noto el bulto que tenía en su hombro, que lo dejo extrañado, pero se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué le sucedió al maestro?-pregunto el panda mirando a tigresa, mientras que los demás solo se hacían los desconocidos, la felina por otro lado, no sabía que decir, estaba realmente nerviosa.

-nada….solo se cayó y quedo inconsciente así que…lo llevamos a su habitación, para que descanse-dijo tigresa nerviosa evitando la mirada del panda que para él solo significaba que estaba ocultando algo, ya que el la conocía mejor que nadie porque era su mejor amiga.

-mientes...-comento el panda de manera secante y tigresa solo lo miro con los ojos bien abierto ''_tan bien me conoce''_ pensó tigresa, los demás solo la miraron como estatuas, igual que en gongmen cuando po abrazo a tigresa, excepto grulla que solo los miraba con una expresión neutra.

-no…po yo no miento…-dijo la felina hablando rápido, y dándole a po suficientes razones para desconfiar.- ¿Por qué mentiría, y más importante no tienes pruebas?-

-no se…porque me mentirías….y pruebas ¡por favor tigresa te conozco mejor que nadie!...-dijo po apuntándola con un dedo, mientras tigresa solo lo miraba incrédula y los demás se miraron entre sí con sonrisas cómplices.

-po…ya te dije…no escondo nada...-dijo tigresa acomodándose más en su hombro a shifu que roncaba ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿ah no?…se cuando mientes, porque empiezas a hablar rápido, te acomodas la ropa o algo que llevas, se te marca una vena en la frente, y tiendes a evadir mi mirada, lo más extraño es solo mi mirada evades, pero, lo que se te nota mas es que tus ojos brillan, como si te tentara a investigar que es lo que realmente pasa…-dijo el panda muy seguro con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro , tigresa lo miro confundida y a la vez sonrojada, porque ni ella sabía, que se le marcaba una vena en la frente, y que sus ojos brillaban, pero lo que más le sorprendió a ella fue que po no hablo como si estuviera enojado, ni siquiera dolido, hablo como si le gustara verla así, los demás furiosos se taparon la boca para no reírse.

-supongo…supongo…que tienes razón…-dijo tigresa apenada por la situación y po solo esbozo una sonrisa-te diré la verdad pero primero llevemos al maestro a su habitación…antes que despierte…

Po asintió y se dirigieron a la habitación del maestro en el camino po y tigresa iban adelante, el panda hablaba hasta por los codos, como siempre y tigresa solo lo escuchaba, detrás de ellos estaban mono y mantis discutiendo.

-¡mono…ya te dije que no tengo ají molido!-grito mantis y mono solo lo miro incrédulo pero no le dijo nada…-¡¿aparte para que lo quieres?!

-shhh…luego te digo solo consígueme ají molido para mañana temprano…lo demás te lo digo yo…-dijo el simio mirando a su amigo que solo asentía con cara aun confundida-mantis… ¿sabes hornear?...

-si ...¿por?…-pregunto el insecto mas confundido que antes, pero el simio solo lo ignoro

Atrás de la ''pareja problemática''…estaban grulla y víbora en silencio, pero grulla solo miraba para otra parte, al parecer está molesto y víbora lo miraba de reojo como descifrando lo que tenía el ave.

-grulla… ¿qué tienes?-pregunto víbora mirando al ave, este solo pego un respingo y la miro.

-enserio… ¿quieres saber?-pregunto grulla sarcástico y víbora solo lo miro confundida por sus actitudes.

-si…quiero saber-dijo víbora, mirándolo con amabilidad y el ave solo suspiro cansinamente, miro a la serpiente muy serio, cosa que extraño a víbora.

-en primera…ordenaste golpear a tu maestro cuando eso no es permitido….en segunda… ¡das miedo!...y…-dijo el ave con tono burlón, haciendo a víbora sisear, pero cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo…-y…y…no sé qué me pasa

-ja…crees que no me di cuenta…-dijo víbora sarcástica y grulla solo la miro serio, la reptil se sentía extraña por la actitud de su mejor amigo.

-….no es que me pase algo…pero…no se me siento extraño-dijo grulla y víbora solo lo seguía mirando atenta a cada palabra que decía el ave.

-quizás…. ¿amor?-pregunto la reptil un poco triste y grulla solo la miro ,soltando un audible suspiro, porque se sentía muy extraño últimamente, por cierta amiga suya ,que era una reptil, el ave no entendía ,porque se sentía de esa forma.

-no lo sé…quizás…-dijo el ave mirando hacia abajo y la reptil lo miro sorprendida y a la vez triste, pero ambos se tropezaron con un simio de pelaje dorado, ocasionando que grulla cayera al suelo con víbora encima de él.

Ambos se quedaron mirando embobados en los ojos del otro, ambos se iban acercando cada vez más, olvidándose por completo que los demás furiosos y el guerrero dragón los miraban atentos a lo que sucedía, tigresa por su parte le hizo señas a los demás, para que entraran a la habitación del maestro, po, mono y mantis se quedaron mirando, tigresa entro a la habitación , y dejo al maestro en su cama ,durmiendo, pero cuando salió vio al panda mirando al igual que todos, tigresa tiro a po de la oreja ,pero cuando el panda ,estaba por gritar de dolor, le tapo la boca para que se callara.

Ya con po dentro de la habitación solo le faltaba, mono y mantis, pero antes de salir víbora y grulla habían entrado a la habitación, visiblemente sonrojados y nerviosos, seguidos por mono y mantis que se tapaban la boca para no reírse a carcajadas.

Tigresa los miro confundida pero no dijo nada, po, por otra parte, los miraba algo extrañados por la actitud de los dos, pero ninguno de los guerreros dijo nada, grulla de inmediato apenas vio al maestro lo reviso, pero no encontró nada de cortes o heridas, solo un chichón.

-no tiene nada…solo es un chichón…jeje-dijo grulla nervioso mientras los demás solo lo miraban con una ceja arqueada menos víbora que miraba para otra parte.

-bien…bien…que bueno…pero aun nadie me ha explicado-dijo po alzando la voz y mirando a tigresa, ella solo se encogio de hombros.

-está bien… ¿recuerdas cuando estabas en mi habitación?-pregunto tigresa nerviosa ante la miraba de sus amigos y po asintió -el maestro se fue a tu habitación amenazando de castigarme hasta que muera…jeje…. pero cuando entro, los chicos lo encerraron y lo demás lo sabes, bueno…cuando salió, mono lo golpeo y quedo inconsciente…eso-

-mmm….entiendo, bueno, pero no es mejor irse antes que despierte-dijo po y todos los demás se dieron vuelta para ver que el maestro shifu estaba empezando a quejarse.

-¡corran por sus vidas!-grito mono y cada uno se fue corriendo a su habitación y el maestro empezó a quejarse pero se dio vuelta siguiendo durmiendo.

Continuara…

**Bueno… ¿Qué les pareció? …malo, bueno…yo encuentro que me falto humor y el capitulo esta corto pero denme su opinión ….hasta el próximo capítulo! Dejen sus review**

**se me olvidaba, en el siguiente capitulo, pondre que paso entre vibora y grulla, y bueno quizas alla una travesura por ahi...me despido...no olviden sus review me animan mucho y sobre tigresa y el maestro shifu...se que tigresa es grande demaciado pero le quice dar un toque sobreprotector a shifu (aunque para un padre...su hija siempre va a ser una niña pequeña...creame tengo 16 años y mi papa de repente me dice bebe...aunque yo le digo que no me diga asi, aunque ultimamente se le esta pasando) bueno los dejo libre...sean felices...UN BESO!**


	4. panico escenico

**Aquí flowerforever355! Bueno lo prometo es deuda así que les traigo el nuevo capítulo de mi pensamiento eres tú! Estoy muy emocionada por todos los review que ha tenido este fics…bueno quizás no tanto pero algo, es algo, y hay que estar agradecida por ese algo…también agradezco que escritores como maestra víbora, fanático z, lord , desiderius helmschmied…que leo sus historias y son fantásticos como cierto panda que amamos tanto dice BARBAROS…bueno los dejo leer…para los que leen Por tu amor yo renací, quiero pedirles tiempo…pues sufro de un horrible y devastador BLOQUEO (LOS ODIO)…**

**Aviso: los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen…bueno los dejo leer tranquilos!**

Capitulo 4: Pánico escénico

Ya estaba amaneciendo, los cálidos rayos del sol acariciaban cada rincón del valle de la paz, los pájaros cantaban anunciando un nuevo día, para cierto flojo panda era un constante fastidio levantarse de su cómodo lecho, pero sería más cómodo si tuviera a alguien especial a su lado…pero aunque sea tenía un consuelo de ver a su querida maestra de kung fu favorita, la mejor maestra y guerrera de todos los tiempos…que lo volvía loco, con su belleza, aunque era bella cuando estaba seria, pero cuando sonreía se veía el doble de hermosa, tan bella, tan radical…sin duda era el complemento perfecto y cuando sabia que él era solo un panda torpe y gordo no podía dejar de pensar en ella…se levanto a duras penas…aun no sonaba el gong, cosa muy rara en el…pero desde que habían llegado de gongmen los furiosos y el maestro shifu se estaban acostumbrando a ver a po desde temprano en pie.

El panda sabía que eran muy diferentes pero eso era precisamente lo que le gustaba de ella, su seriedad le encantaba y aunque sabía que por fuera era radical y dura, por dentro era un amor; si aprendías a conocerla bien te podías dar cuanta de este detalle…y él lo sabía perfectamente, era SU MEJOR AMIGO…él un panda torpe, EL MEJOR AMIGO DE LA GRAN MAESTRA TIGRESA… ¡ERA BARBARO!

Se levanto de su cama se dirigió a la salida de su habitación dispuesto a ir a la cocina, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró a tigresa que recién se asomaba por el pasillo con cara adormilada, pero igualmente atenta a cualquier ruido, tigresa al verlo se quedo quieta viéndolo, esperando a que el panda se dignara a hablar, pero po solo se quedo quieto estático.

-¿po?-pregunto tigresa mirándolo fijamente a su ''amigo'' que estaba parado como estatua.

Po de inmediato reacciono sorprendido y un poco nervioso-oh…lo siento…es que es…es que-dijo muy nervioso mientras tigresa solo esbozó una sonrisa por que en cierta manera le parecía tierno ver a po nervioso

-olvídalo…no importa…-dijo tigresa mirando hacia otro lado y poniendo ambas manos detrás de su espalda-oye… ¿Qué era lo que me querías hablar ayer?-

Tigresa lo miro con una curiosidad plasmada en su rostro pero a juzgar por lo de ayer en la noche estaba segura lo que po le estaba por decir, en otro tiempo, ella hubiera reaccionado de una manera distinta pero no podía entender como le importaba tanto mientras que po irradiaba nerviosismo, el panda jugaba con sus manos y hacia círculos con los pies.

-emm…yo…yo…lo…que te quería decir…es…es que-decía po muy nervioso mirando es suelo ''_vamos po no puede ser tan difícil…vamos panda cobarde''_-tigresa…yo…yo te…

Po estaba a punto de confesarle su amor a tigresa cuando una voz interrumpió su conversación, ambos reconocieron al instante esa voz severa e implacable pero estaba vez no sonaba igual sino un poco…¿entrecortada?, no se trataba de una mas ni una menos que el maestro shifu.

-los necesitan en el pueblo…el director del musical, y como aun no se deciden quieren hacer una audición para ver quien canta mejor-dijo el maestro shifu apareciendo por el comienzo del pasillo con un visible moretón en la cabeza y sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo.

-si maestro-dijeron los dos al unisonó haciendo una reverencia pero tigresa no había escuchado muy bien lo que dijo su maestro porque aun pensaba en lo que po quería decirle y al ver el golpe que tenía su padre no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

-padre… ¿te sientes muy mal?-pregunto tigresa con algo de culpabilidad, pensó en todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-no…no es nada hija-dijo el maestro shifu dedicándole una sonrisa a tigresa pero esta desapareció al ver al panda que lo observo con una mirada fría y aterradora-solo… ¿alguien me puede explicar que paso ayer?

En un instante salieron los demás furiosos de sus habitaciones saludando al maestro shifu pero todos al verlo así se quedaron mirándolo con temor.

-y bien… ¿alguien me puede explicar que me paso?-pregunto el maestro shifu aun con la bolsa con hielo en la cabeza.

Los guerreros se quedaron callados pero luego de unos minutos se decidieron hablar pero para su desgracia lo hicieron todos al mismo tiempo, el maestro shifu los observo, el pobre no entendía nada de lo que decían.

-¡ya callensen!...-grito el maestro shifu silenciando a los maestros-hija…explícame que fue lo que paso…

Tigresa miro a po de reojo, y este la alentó a que hablara, ella avanzo ante la mirada de sus amigos.

-padre…anoche cuando estabas afuera de mi habitación, gritando, te fuiste a la habitación de po, no se a que, porque po estaba meditando...-dijo tigresa con sus dos dedos entrelazados en sus espalda ya que odiaba mentir, miro a po y este asintió…-pero po había dejado un dumpling en el suelo y lo pisaste, golpeándote la cabeza…luego te llevamos a tu cuarto….eso fue todo, padre

El maestro shifu los miro a todos con una expresión algo desconfiada, pero si lo decía su hija tenía que creerle, ¿Por qué le mentiría?

-está bien…recuerden que tienen que bajar al pueblo con el director del musical para las audiciones…-dijo el maestro shifu mirando a todos.

-¿¡qué?!-grito tigresa alzando sus brazos al aire visiblemente pero po le toco el hombro para la, esta solo suspiro algo frustrada y el maestro shifu los miro con una ceja arqueada sin duda tenía que cuidar a su niña, ahora que la tenia, no podía dejar que un panda estúpido ser la arrebatara, el no la merecía, nadie la merecía pensaba el maestro shifu muy cegado con sus celos paternos.

-tigresa… ¿Qué no me escuchaste?...el director quiere que vayan a verlo en el teatro, ahora, desayunen y vallan, después de la audición entrenaran… ¿entendido?-dijo el maestro aun con la bolsa retirándose tigresa bajo la vista algo triste pues a ella no le gustaba cantar mucho menos bailar y sabia a la perfección que si era elegida…adiós apuesta…

-si maestro…-dijeron todos los guerreros al unisonó, se maestro desapareció por el pasillo, los guerreros se miraron entre sí, algunos con sonrisas y otros con expresiones preocupadas.

-bueno…jeje…yo voy...a la cocina-dijo una reptil muy nerviosa pero con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro que parecía que nadie se la podía sacar, todos la miraron con una ceja arqueada excepto grulla que solo miraba hacia otro lado recordando lo que había pasado en la noche

**Flashback**

Grulla y víbora estaban tirados en el suelo, mirándose entre sí perdiéndose en la mirada del otro sin importar quien estuviera ahí, sin importar que seguramente mono y mantis se burlaran de ellos para siempre, sentían que sus corazones se aceleraban al sentir la respiración del otro chocar sobre sus rostro, de golpe la sangre se acumulo en sus mejillas, grulla sin ni siquiera darse cuenta le acaricio la mejilla a víbora, con suma delicadeza, como si fuera el objeto más preciado que el poseyera. Mantis y mono observaban la escena con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca abierta en una perfecta O, ambos estaban contentos por sus amigos aunque siempre los molestaban deseaban que ambos estén juntos pues sabían que los dos se gustaban pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso, ya viendo que grulla y víbora se iban a besar se taparon los ojos para no ver la escena.

Ambos enamorados se iban acercando cada vez más, y más…. Hasta que sintieron un ronquido muy fuerte que inmediatamente los distrajo de su hechizo, los dos voltearon aun en el suelo para ver a una felina dirigirse a ellos, grulla y víbora se pararon de un tirón, extremadamente rojos y con sonrisas nerviosas, entraron a la habitación del maestro shifu seguidos por mono y mantis que tenían sonrisas burlonas y picaras.

**Fin flashback**

-¡grulla, grulla despierta!-le gritaba po mientras lo sacudía para sacarlos de su trance, el ave solo estaba con una sonrisa soñadora, mono, mantis y po estaban a su alrededor gritándole para que se le pasara, mientras que tigresa y víbora ya se encontraban en la cocina.

-po…pégale un cachetada-dijo mantis animadamente mirando a po con ojos burlones mientras se sentaba para ver como su amigo era golpeado por un panda enorme, mono solo soltó una risita y copio a mantis.

-mm…chicos, ¿creen que sea buen idea?-pregunto po y sus dos amigos asintieron, po retrocedí unos pasos del ave y le pego una cachetada no tan fuerte pero igual dolorosa, el ave al instante soltó un alarido de dolor y toco la mejilla izquierda.

-¡auch!...po… ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto el ave regañando a po, mientras este solo se encogió de hombros, y mono, mantis empezaron a reírse a carcajadas pero una voz femenina los interrumpió, y capto la atención de grulla, en especial de po.

-po…tienes que ir a cocinar… ¿Qué sucedió aquí?-pregunto la felina con su típica cara inexpresiva al ver a mantis y mono tirados en el suelo respirando agitadamente y a grulla mas rojo que un tomate, po de inmediato le regalo una sonrisa y salió hacia la cocina, la invito a acompañarlo, seguidos por los chicos, en cuanto llegaron a la cocina vieron tazas con te verdes y un gran plato con panes de frijol y una serpiente que ponía todo en la mesa con una sonrisa, grulla apenas la vio soltó un suspiro , que todos lo escucharon y voltearon a verlo, pero no dijeron nada.

Cada uno se sentó en su puesto mientras víbora acababa de poner un bol con panes de frijol, grulla la miraba atentamente a cada movimiento que ella tenía, y víbora solo fingía no darse cuenta todos se percataron de este hecho y tigresa solo miraba la escena con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su te, po solo observaba la escena pensativo, mono y mantis los miraban con sonrisas burlonas.

-oye…víbora y…y…-dijo mantis fingiendo nerviosismo para captar la atención de la serpiente-¿desde cuándo sales con grulla?

La serpiente solo sisea con rabia mientras mantis solo miraba hacia otro lado, silbando aparentando no decir nada, mientras mono solo le pego un codazo a grulla y le levanto ambas cejas, en un gesto pícaro, grulla sonrojado solo lo empujo.

-chicos… ¿ustedes saben que vamos a cantar?-pregunto po tomando un pan de frijol de la mesa, recibiendo la atención de todos.

-no sé si pueda cantar…no puedo…-dijo tigresa agachando la cabeza y todos la miraron sorprendidos, po la miro con algo de comprensión pero al verla así le daba más ternura.

-no te preocupes…todo saldrá bien-dijo po dándole ánimos poniéndole una pata en el hombro, tigresa le sonrió, ya se sentía más tranquila algo en el le daba seguridad, la felina de solo ver a una sonrisa en po, ya sea el día más triste de su vida, con solo eso le daba vida a sus pesares y aun no entendía eso.

-ejem…disculpen, tortolitos, pero nosotros nos adelantamos…no quiero llegar tarde a mi gran de buuucckk…-dijo mono cantando al final ocasionando que todos se taparan los oídos y hicieran muecas de deszafrado, casi al instante en que mono entono la nota más alta, todos sintieron que un FRASK! De un objeto de vidrio, era un hermoso jarrón trasparente que tenía un pequeño dragón grabado a mono no le importo esto.

-soy un gran cantante…- dijo saliendo de la cocina dejando a todos extrañados, pero todos lo ignoraron pero tigresa se levanto para ver el jarrón que estaba hecho trizas…

-po…este no es el jarrón que presto tu padre…-dijo tigresa levantando con cuidado un pedacito que tenia escrito ping, po de inmediato soltó el pan de frijol que tenía en su mano con una cara de sorpresa.

-ah…no…papa me va a matar…estoy seguro de eso..Pero tigresa no me lo presto…yo te mentí…era para tu cumpleaños…pero..pero-dijo po muy nervioso mientras se acercaba a la felina que lo miraba atentamente-pero mono y mantis lo descubrieron y tuve que decirte eso para que no te enteres…lo siento …

-po…no importa…-dijo tigresa como voz muy comprensiva mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa para alentarlo...-de verdad gracias por preocuparte por mí…pero no necesito regalos, ni nada…

-no es nada…somos los mejores amigos…- la amaba y quería decirse pero nunca podía por diversas interrupciones, quería decirle Dios sabia cuanto quería, pero igual algo adentro de el, le hacía temer la reacción de la felina que pudiera perder su amistad que se había esforzado por conseguir.

Tigresa le sonrió y se termino de tomar el té dejando a víbora y grulla en la cocina, y po salió detrás de ella a su habitación, tigresa se dispuso a partir al pueblo con temor ,pues la felina sabía que no le gustaba para nada la idea de cantar frente a todas esas personas que seguro la mirarían con burla y se reirían de ella, no definitivamente no iría pero se conocía a la perfección y ella no le temía a nada, ni a nadie, por lo que se decidió a ir pero no estaba segura si cantaría. Después de unos minutos bajando la escalera llego po con mantis en su hombro y un poco más arriba estaba grulla y víbora

…Simplemente no podía no se sentía segura en frente de las personas, que no sea para luchar o hacer demostraciones de kung fu.

Tigresa iba por el camino al pueblo muy seria y callado, mientras po y mantis, no dejaban de hablar sobre diversos temas desde dumpling hasta la cabra que le sonrió a mantis cuando estaba entrenando, po solo asentía pero vio a tigresa muy distante y pensativa, el sabia que a la felina no le agradaba para nada las obras de teatros, mucho menos los musicales.

-pisss…mantis, anda con grulla y víbora, necesito hablar con tigresa, por favor-dijo po mirando a mantis y este puso ojitos picarones, le pego unos codazos y se retiro a molestar a grulla y víbora.

-tigresa… ¿estás bien?-pregunto sacando de sus pensamientos a tigresa, que anteriormente no dejaba de mirar el paisaje pensativa y aparentemente decaída.

-no…no es nada…solo estoy un poco distraída eso es todo además…creo que con el musical y los celos de mi padre…he estado un poco cansada…sin contar que en el remoto caso de que me elijan…adiós apuesta, y adiós a todo…-dijo tigresa agachando la cabeza con cara decaída, no entendía por qué ella estaba tan triste por solo un musical pero algo en su interior le decía que tenía miedo, y le hacía que con cada paso que se aproximaba al pueblo que el nerviosismo en ella crecía.

Po escucha atentamente a cada palabra que salía de la boca de la maestra, no entendía como un ser tan bello, podía estar de esa forma, po no lo resistió y le dio un abrazo tomándola por sorpresa y ganándose las miradas de sus amigos que están a unos metros más arriba, mantis solo esbozo una risita picarona, y entendió porque po se quería quedar a solas con tigresa.

Po estaba seguro que en cuanto la soltara, tigresa lo golpearía pero no podía evitarlo, el no soportaba ver triste a la felina por nada, pero se sorprendió al sentir unos brazos que los rodeaban haciendo sentir maripositas en su estomago, tigresa estaba de igual pero se dejo guiar por su corazón y no podía reprimir las enormes ganas de darle un gran abrazo.

**Con grulla y víbora….y mantis **

Víbora estaba encantada por lo que veía pero grulla tenía el pico abierto en sus 90 grados, mientras que mantis solo los miraba con ojos picaros…ahora todo calzaba, las tomadas de la mano, los abrazos, los repentinos acercamientos…''_ ¡están enamorados!...como no me di cuenta antes…bueno si me di cuenta pero….hay que ayudarlos quizás darles una empujoncito'' _pensaba mantis con emoción, ahora se olvidaría por completo de la apuesta, y se dedicaría a unir a sus amigos que estaba seguro que se lo agradecerían más tarde, quizás sería el padrino de la boda de po y tigresa, aunque tenía mucho que hacer ,unir a dos parejas y el solo….con mono

Sabía que podía convencer a mono pues él era muy manipulable..Sin duda su plan maestro se pondría en marcha…

-chicos… ¿no nos tenemos que ir?-pregunto grulla ya fuera de su trance por la impresión de ver a po y tigresa compartiendo un abrazo…y unos bien cálido, pues ambos se veían bien cómodos junto al otro, pero a el no le importo mucho. Bueno para nadie era un secreto que ambos se gustaban pero no eran capaz de decirlo, tigresa era demasiado orgullosa para decirlo, y po era muy miedoso, sin contar que le temía a la reacción de la felina…bueno quien no.

-oh…si…vamos-dijo víbora sacudiendo la cabeza y empezando a caminar sin mirarlo, bien sabía que si lo mirara se sonrojaría…como hace un rato cuando estaba charlando con el…a solas antes de que llegara, el meti…es decir, mantis-vámonos…mantis.

Víbora se llevo a mantis de ahí, que era el único que había quedado mirando a po y tigresa, víbora y grulla intentaron ser lo más cautelosos posibles, pero no lo lograron y en cuanto se acercaron a la pareja estos se separaron de inmediato se separaron, avergonzados y siguieron bajando al pueblo, en silencio, grulla, víbora y mantis se miraron entre sí con caras de sorpresa, pero los siguieron sin decir nada…por lo menos por un rato.

-alguien…sabe de que será el musical-pregunto víbora rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había causados entre ellos, y tomando el enfoque de todos. Ya están llegando al pueblo solo faltaban un par de escalones para pisar tierra firme.

-no…-dijeron todos al unisonó, víbora solo los miro dudosa pero no dijo nada, algo llamo la atención de la reptil y es que tigresa tenía una mirada de temor, que nunca había dicho antes, conocía muy bien a tigresa y sabia que cuando tenía esa mirada, era que algo la aquejaba.

-chicos… ¿creen que me hagan cantar?...-dijo grulla posando su ala en su nuca, como si estuviera nervioso y todos lo miraron con una ceja arqueada.

-grulla es un musical…por supuesto que te harán cantar-dijo el insecto mientras miraba a grulla, y todos los demás se miraban entre sí...-y tigresa sobre la apuesta creo que…esta temporalmente cancelada…

Tigresa lo miro con atención como el insecto reía de manera nerviosa, pero algo adentro de ella tomo un respiro de alivio, pues ella perfectamente sabia y espera a que mantis lo digiera, después de todo igual saldría con po…se sacudió la cabeza ante ese pensamiento, ¿desde cuándo ella se preocupaba por salir con po? o ¿mejor dicho desde cuando le interesaba po?...si se detenía a pensar desde hace bastante tiempo que le interesaba po, ¿pero como amigo o algo más?...la felina seguía invadiéndose la cabeza con preguntas, pero no se dio cuenta de la multitud que había en el teatro…

Todos apenas llegaron al teatro vieron a mucha gente entrando y entre ella al señor ping, pero eso no les llamo mucho la atención sino que en la entrada del local había un gran cartel que decía:

_GRAN AUDICION DEL GUERRERO DRAGON Y LOS CINCO FURIOSO_

_PARA EL ESTRENO DE LA OBRA MUSICAL TITULADA_

''_EL ROMANCE ENTRE EL CIELO Y LA TIERRA''_

_PRODUCIDA Y DIRIGIDA POR KAITO_

_Director de musicales como: _

_Romeo y Julieta_

_La fierecilla domada_

_Noche de reyes, y entre otras_

_Esperamos su asistencia…nos patrocina el restaurant del guerrero dragón, fideos y tofu._

Cuando todos acabaron de leer, vieron entre sí con cara de horror, pero había alguien de más…el señor ping estaba a un costado de po con cara de emoción y una bolsa de palomitas en su mano.

Todos miraron al ganso que tenía una sonrisa radiante en el rostro…

-papa…¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto po mientras su padre lo miraba aun con la sonrisa pero fue ignorado y el ganso se dirigió a abrazar a tigresa..Que él creía que era su nuera…es decir, hija.

-buenos días…señor ping-dijo tigresa de manera amable, mientras el señor ping rompía el abrazo y po miraba a su padre con cara de reproche.

- bueno días…linda…pero no me digas, señor ping dime papa…-dijo el señor ping con tono paternal, agarrando la mano de la felina y dándole unas palmas, mantis y grullas se contenían para no echarse a reír a carcajadas, pero el siseo de víbora le advirtió que se callaran o sufrirían las consecuencias.-ahh…hola hijo-saludo con indiferencia, po soltó una risita sarcástica e hizo un ademan con su mano.

-hola señor ping…-saludaron los furiosos al unisonó y el señor ping les devolvió el saludo.

-oh…no es emocionante- dijo el señor ping entusiasmado mientras los furiosos y po miraban hacia otro lado.-el director no hubiera podido venir…si no fuera por mi intervención.

-¿¡qué?!-gritaron todos al unisonó

-si…al director le faltaba dinero para comprar el vestuario…así que me ofrecí amablemente a darle una ayudadita..-dijo el señor ping mirando a los furioso que parecían alterados

-¿¡tú?!...pero si eres la persona más tacaña que conozco-dijo po sin pensarlo haciendo enojar a su padre pero como respuesta obtuvo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza ocasionado por el cucharon de su gentil y tierno padre.

-po... ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de mi?…después de todos estos años cuidándote, dándote comer así me pagas, después de que te comiste todos los muebles de bamboo, aun así tuve que pagarlos…-dijo el señor ping con voz dramática y de inmediato los furiosos miraron a po con reproche pero él los ignoro.

-papa….luego de unos años tuve que pagarlos, me hiciste trabajar doble turno para pagarlos- dijo po algo enojado pero aun así su tono era suave, el padre de po lo ignoro, el panda se gano la mirada sorprendida de sus amigos.

-si…y te los volviste a comer…-dijo el padre de po, y los furiosos no lo resistieron y se largaron a reír…si ni quiera tigresa lo pudo aguantar, po solo los miro como a la defensiva y ellos de inmediato se callaron…y agacharon la cabeza.

-no lo pude evitar…-dijo po defendiéndose- aparte tuve que trabajar de nuevo…

-señor ping…los niños son así…-dijo víbora con su tono amable y cara dulce, que hacía imposible para cualquier persona enojarse.

-si…supongo que si…claro que a los 8 años…pues controlar su boca...-dijo el señor ping mirando de reojo a po y caminando al teatro, y este se cruzo de brazos negando con la cabeza.

-jajajajjajaja…po de pequeño era un glotón…jajajaja-dijo mantis entre risas recibiendo un siseo de víbora, el insecto la miro con miedo y se callo.

'' _diablos…porque las mujeres son tan mandonas en especial con las que vivo'' _pensó mantis pero no se había percatado que lo había dicho en voz alta y de inmediato recibió un coletazo en la mejilla izquierda y un derechazo marca tigresa, ahora grulla y po eran los que se aguantaban para no reírse a carcajadas, pero se hubieran reído de no ser por un mono que salía del teatro con rapidez…¿con tres bolsas de palomitas en la mano?

-chicos…los estuve buscando por todas partes…el director está enojado dijo que le si no venían en 10 minutos… los acusaría con shifu-dijo mono sacando palomitas de la bolsa, pero en cuanto la tenía en la mano le fue arrebatada por po, que al deleitarse por el olor que desprendía de ella, no lo soporto y la agarro.

-ahh…no, enamorado… ¡devuelme esa palomita!-grito mono intentándole sacar la palomita a po de la mano, pero este se resistía.

-ni en sueños…esta palomita será mía…-dicho esto, mono dejo las bolsas de palomitas y apretó los puños, po igual, ambos entrecerraron los ojos, después de unos segundos se lanzaron a su encuentro, la palomita pasaba de una mano a la otra, hicieron tanto alboroto que hasta el director salió, los demás furioso no hicieron nada y se sentaron a un costado observando la escena con indiferencia mezclada con diversión…todos tenían que admitir que era algo cómico como po y mono hacían una especie de danza, queriendo arrebatarle la palomita al otro, mantis vio su oportunidad cuando vio las palomitas de mono totalmente desprotegidas, y empezó a comerlas.

-¡ya basta!-grito el director, que no se trataba de más ni menos de una oveja bastante bien vestida, y a simple vista se podía ver que era muy fino…los furiosos enseguida se pararon con el grito, mantis saco la cabeza de las palomitas, mono y po quedaron congelados con la cola de mono entre los dientes de po, y con brazos torcido de po por mono...todos los ciudadanos se quedaron mirando a mono y po, que se miraban para todos lados y luego volvieron a su posición normal…

…apenados.

-¡entren de una vez!...-grito el director que detrás de ellos salieron varios cerdos con libretos, en sus manos observando la escena asombrados, los furiosos y el guerrero dragón, se pusieron en fila uno al lado de otro…con cara de traumados, el director suspiro relajándose- ya entren guerreros y no quiero pleitos en el teatro..este es un lugar de paz y armonía, donde se celebra el arte y el amor a él…..también…ahora entren ya van a empezar sus audiciones…que serán en pareja…también

Todos miraron al director con una ceja arqueada, pero decidieron no burlarse de él, al menos mantis y mono, por ahora, los demás caminaron de al interior del teatro, que era bastante bonito tenia diversas focos al final de los asientos, los cuales están en asenso, entrando al teatro habían un señor que venía palomitas y varios niños con sus padres estaban comprando…y otro puesto con manzanas confitadas, tigresa caminaba como en funeral no quiera ni pisar ese lugar le daba espanto de solo verlo, no sabía porque pero algo en su interior le rogaba que huyera lo más rápido posible pero su orgullo se lo impedía…po noto esto y le toco el hombro en señal de apoyo.

Tigresa de inmediato lo miro confundida pero al ver la sonrisa en el rostro, de po, también le devolvió la sonrisa, todos se fueron a la parte de atrás del teatro, donde eran ocultos por un gran telón y podían escuchar el murmullo de la gente…de repente apareció una cabra con libreto en la mano.

-muy bien, guerreros, saldrán en pareja…el maestro grulla con la maestra víbora saldrán primero, luego el maestro mono y el maestro mantis, y por último la maestra tigresa y el guerrero dragón…-dijo la cabra con tono amable entregándole cuadernillos a todos...tigresa observo el libreto con una ceja arqueada, nada le parecía de la idea de participar en un musical mucho menos la canción, de pronto se empezó a escuchar que la gente se empezaba a callar y la voz del director se oyó por cada rincón.

Todos miraron sus canciones, algo nerviosos, pero víbora extrañamente tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras grulla solo tragaba grueso mientras miraba el libreto, po solo lo observaba sin decir nada, mientras la cabra le mostraba el lugar…

-muy bien todos…empezaran con la primera canción que sale en el libreto…dos de ustedes audicionaran por los papel protagónicos…y los otros dos por los papeles antagónicos o secundarios como amigos o familiares…listo...me retiro…si tienen una pregunta, esperen a que el director los llame si tienen una pregunta llámenme, me llamo naomi soy la asistente del director…-dijo la cabra amablemente y con una sonrisa salió por un costado del telón…que daba a una escalerita que te llevaba a la zona del publico…y se sitio al lado del director que estaba en una mesita…Con papeles en sus manos.

Detrás del escenario nada era color de rosas, mono calentaba su voz ,mientras mantis hacia lo posible por escapar de esa tortura pero no le importaba hacer el ridículo, pues tenía personalidad para afrontarlo, grulla era la acepción pues estaba que se arrancaba las plumas con su pico del nerviosismo que sentía mientras víbora intentaba inhalar y soltar para no salir corriendo, po hacia lo posible por leer el libreto y aprenderse la canción al menos tenía un consuelo, que lo haría con tigresa , el panda caminaba de un lado para el otro, pero tigresa aparentemente era la más tranquila de todos, estaba sentada en un tocador con el libreto sobre él, aparentaba estar leyéndolo pero solo podía concentrar en el gran temor y vergüenza que sentía al escuchar la voz del director llamar a víbora y grulla al escenario, ella trago grueso mientras ponía cara de preocupación ya no se podía concentrar en nada porque el inmenso dolor de estomago cortesía de sus nervios, no la dejaban concentrarse en nada…

Grulla y víbora se acercaron al telón, miraron a sus amigos, y estos los miraron con una sonrisa, estos se la devolvieron, salieron algo nerviosos y caminaron a paso de caracol.

De pronto una música hermosa empezó a sonar en todo el teatro, grulla y víbora estaban en escena, víbora empezó cantando con una voz angelical.

_Me perdí buscando ese lugar__  
__Todo por tratar de demostrar__  
__Olvide que sin tu amor__  
__No valgo nada__  
__Y tome una vuelta equivocada_

Víbora cantaba muy hermoso tanto que hacia suspirar a varios que la observaban de casi de inmediato grulla se acerco a ella poniendo su mano sobre su mejilla mientras esta seguía cantando…hubo un momento de silencio entonces grulla supo que era su turno…__

_Me quede sin movimiento__  
__Sin saber por dónde regresar__  
__Lleno de remordimiento__  
_

grulla canto una pequeña parte, víbora lo miro extrañada pues la última vez que lo había escuchado cantar era un adolescente pero la voz del ave había cambiado y grulla tampoco se había dado cuenta, el ave aprovecho y miro a los ojos a víbora concentrándose con ella, y de pronto ambos sintieron que el público había desaparecido y que no existía nada más que ellos_  
_

_Dejándote detrás, fingir ser alguien más__  
__Y llorar, y llorar, (y llorar)__  
__No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí__  
__Te quiero recuperar__  
__Ven sálvame, despiérteme, rescátame__  
__Del sufrimiento, ohh noo...__  
__(Del sufrimiento)__  
_

entonaron los dos esa partecita de la canción dando vueltas algo aérobicas y juntando casi al final, no lo sabían pero la canción era muy cierta ambos se necesitaban, no lo sabían pero ambos se entregaron el corazón en ese momento…_  
_

_Tengo la esperanza que el dolor__  
__Cambie y se transforme en tu perdón__  
__Navegar en un mar sin fantasmas__  
__Y la luz de tu amor sea mi mapa__  
_

Canto muy fino tenía una voz muy suave, detrás del telón, un insecto y un mono sacaban la cabeza para ver mejor la escena ambos tenían sonrisas soñadoras en el rostro…

-mantis…quizás tengas razón..ellos se aman-dijo mono en un susurro a mantis y este lo miro con una ceja arqueada.

-¿quizás?...quizás…por supuesto que tengo razón… ¿es que no lo ves?-pregunto mantis de manera sarcástica a mono y este solo se encogió de hombros- cuando me he equivocado en estos asuntos…soy un excelente casamentero…

-si como no-dijo mono de manera sarcástica recibiendo un SHH de mantis y apuntándole con la cabeza a la pareja.

_Juro que es verdad no miento__  
__Que mi voluntad es cambiar__  
__Pero sola yo no puedo__  
__No se como lograr__  
__Mi alma reparar__  
_

Víboraentono de la manera más dulce colocando su cola sobre la mejilla de grulla, de manera tierno y delicada, grulla cerró los ojos y canto con ella las dos últimas estrofas… ambos cantaron lo demás dando vueltas alrededor de otros con sonrisas en su rostros.._  
_

_Y llorar, y llorar, (y llorar)__  
__No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí__  
__Te quiero recuperar__  
__Ven sálvame, despiérteme, rescátame__  
__Del sufrimiento__  
__(Del sufrimiento)__  
__(Del sufrimiento)__  
__(Del sufrimiento)___

_Y llorar, y llorar...__  
__No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí__  
__Te quiero recuperar__  
__  
__Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame__  
__Del sufrimiento ohhhhh__  
__(Del sufrimiento)_

Y llorar... y llorar...

Víbora canto lo ultimo colocando su mejilla sobre el hombro de grulla aferrándose a él, y él a ella en un posesivo y apasionado abrazo ambos hubieran seguido así de no ser por los aplausos de las personas que se paraban a aplaudirlos mejor por tan linda escena…la cabra que asistía al director intentaba contener sus lagrimas, mientras el director solo aplaudía pero no se paraba y seguía con su cara de amargado, pero de pronto esbozo una sonrisa un poco forzada pero sonrió de todas maneras…a grulla y a víbora le reconforto eso…pero en cuanto se miraron entre sí, no pudieron evitar sonrojarse y recibir suspiros de adolescentes del público.

La cabra les indico donde se podían sentar mientras mono y mantis se preparaban para ''acto''…mono entonaba notas sueltas que aturdía a cierta felina y panda…y insecto.

De pronto la voz del director de nuevo se escucho pero algo impaciente, el público hablaba entre sí, mantis salió con cara de tragedia y mono tenía una sonrisa…listo para encantar o espantar al pueblo entero…

Ambos salieron a escena, con cara preocupadas, miraron al público y la música empezó a sonar, el ritmo era bastante animado y alegre , ambos se miraron entre sí…mantis empezó

_Aunque me digas que tu sola estás mejor__  
__Por dentro sabes que no no no__  
__No dejaré de cantarte__  
__Por que tus ojos brillan más que el sol__  
__Y aunque me de calor,__  
__No dejaré de mirarte__  
__Oh oh oh oh... yeah__  
__No dejaré de cantarte__  
__Oh oh oh oh... yeah__  
__No dejaré de mirarte_

Mantis la verdad no tenia fea voz, pero gruesa sí, lo que lo hacía lucir masculino según decía él, grulla y víbora se miraron entre sí con asombro.__

_El tiempo pasa y ya no sé qué hacer__  
__La noche llega y yo te quiero ver__  
__La luna mirando, me voy acercando__  
__Y tú ya vas a ver que tú y yo__  
__Somos la arena y el mar__  
__Las luces me hacen soñar__  
__Por siempre yo te voy a amar_

mono entono esta parte , la melodía era bastante rítmica y alegre, el público empezó a aplaudir, aun que mono era bastante desafinada, con la música o con el tono se escuchaba muy bien…y lo mejor era que no había quebrado ningún vidrio…hasta ahora__

_No, no hay nadie más__  
__Que me haga sentir__  
__Lo que siento cuando puedo verte__  
__No, no hay nadie más__  
__Que me haga sentir__  
__Yo haré lo que sea por tenerte_

mantis canto esta parte mientras hacía acrobacias y se aproximaba al publico regalándole un beso a una de las arañas del público, ella de inmediato suspiro y se puso a reír con sus amigas.__

_Aunque me digas que tu sola estás mejor__  
__Por dentro sabes que no no no__  
__No dejaré de cantarte__  
__Por que tus ojos brillan más que el sol__  
__Y aunque me de calor,__  
__No dejaré de mirarte__  
__Oh oh oh oh... yeah__  
__No dejaré de cantarte__  
__Oh oh oh oh... yeah__  
__No dejaré de mirarte_

mono y mantis cantaron juntos, se complementaban muy bien, todos el escenario era su lugar y daban saltos y giros alrededor de ella.

**Detrás del escenario…**

Po y tigresa escuchaban como mantis y grulla cantaban, el nerviosismo crecía en la felina…ella se sentó en el suelo, y abrazo sus piernas, po todavía leía el libreto pero, al ver a tigresa de esa forma, aun con el libreto fue al rinconcito donde estaba tigresa y se sento al lado de ella en silencio.

-tengo miedo, po-confeso tigresa escondiendo su cara entre sus piernas po solo la observo con ternura –jamás…pude hacerlo…veras cuando era una pequeña cada año hacían un concurso de talentos, una vez participe cuando estaba en el orfanato bao gu…fue unos días después de que haya terminado su entrenamiento, pero al ver a la gente que anteriormente me había llamado moustro no pude evitar…sentir que se reirían y salí corriendo…sin decir nada…recuerdo que llore toda la noche…desde entonces no he podido presentar delante de un público sino es para cuestiones de kung fu…-dijo muy apenada, pero de pronto sintió los brazos de po rodeándola por los hombros remeciéndola un poco y apegándola a él...-no sé si pueda…no creo poder

-tigresa…solo mírame a mi…te prometo que todo va a estar bien…no dejare que se burlen de ti, yo te protegeré…solo confía en mi…-dijo po mirándola a los ojos y dándole un beso en la frente, mientras tigresa cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de la caricia del panda, de pronto en un impulso del momento tigresa abrazo a po mientras ella acariciaba su espalda, po rodeando por la cintura, tigresa sintió como si algo en ella se relajara, de pronto el miedo desapareció…y po le paso su libreto y ambos se quedaron sentados leyendo sus libretos…

**Volviendo al show…**__

_Hoy tengo que disimular__  
__Yo sé muy bien que estás con él__  
__Uah uah..__  
__Pero esto no lo es como yo__  
__Y de ti me enamoré yeah__  
_

Mantis entono esta parte, en este momento el teatro apacible que conocían todos, se había convertido en la jaula de las locas, o más bien la jaula de las fans de mono y mantis, el insecto y el simio se estaban luciendo con el espectáculo.

___Thee, two, one, dale!__  
__Sigue sigue sin parar__  
__La fiesta va a comenzar__  
__Mueve la cabeza, esto apenas empieza__  
__Te quiero en mis brazos__  
__No te hagas de esas_

Mono canto, moviendo sus brazos con ademanes ante la mirada de todas las chicas…y mantis pegaba saltitos al ritmo de la música, el director movía los dedos al ritmo de la música en la mesa y escribia en su hoja.__

_Que yo te quiero ver bailar__  
__Y en la mañana recordar ia ia__  
__Por siempre yo te voy a amar___

_No, no hay nadie más__  
__me haga sentir__  
__Lo que siento cuando puedo verte__  
__No, no hay nadie más__  
__Que me haga sentir__  
__Yo haré lo que sea por tenerte___

_Aunque me digas que tu sola estás mejor__  
__Por dentro sabes que no no no__  
__No dejaré de cantarte__  
__Por que tus ojos brillan más que el sol__  
__Y aunque me den calor,__  
__No dejaré de mirarte__  
__Oh oh oh oh... yeah__  
__No dejaré de cantarte__  
__Oh oh oh oh... yeah__  
__No dejaré de mirarte___

_Oh oh oh oh...___

_One more time!__  
__Aunque me digas que tu sola estás mejor__  
__Por dentro sabes que no no no__  
__No dejaré de cantarte__  
__Por que tus ojos brillan más que el sol__  
__Y aunque me de calor,__  
__(aunque me de calor)_

Mantis y mono cantaban animando al público con sus manos mientras este movía los brazos y cantaba, el señor ping no era la excepción pues le él vez de brazos arriba se veía su cucharon que reasaltaba entre la multitud.__

_Oh oh oh oh... yeah__  
__No dejaré de cantarte__  
__Oh oh oh oh... yeah__  
__Por siempre voy a cantarte_

Mantis dio termino a la canción, ambos se habían lucido cantaban de maravilla y lo mejor mono había estado muy bien…ahora sabían que lo suyo era rapear no cantar….en definitiva no era cantar, ambos recibieron muchos aplausos de todos incluso de víbora y grulla que también habían bailado con el público, claro que víbora no grito pero si los animo.

La cabra bajo a las estrellas del escenario a empujones, mientras estos daban sus últimos besos y ''las amamos'' al publico que como respuestas recibían mas gritos de féminas y los hombres, bueno ellos en otro caso la mayoría estaba sentado mirándolos con envidia y celo.

Una vez terminado la presentación de mono y grulla el director se paro en el escenario, para anunciarle con una sonrisa al público…quienes serian los siguientes en presentarle.

Del otro lado, tigresa y po se estaban parando, po la ayudo a ponerse de pie, a tigresa le temblaba la mano pues sabía que ella era la que tenía que empezar y le daba terror

-tigresa…solo mírame, yo jamás te dejare sola..Siempre estaré contigo-dijo po acariciándole la mejilla a la felina, mientras que a ella se le escapo un ronroneo involuntario haciendo sonreír a po..tigresa abrió los ojos como platos pero se encontró con la sonrisa de po y ahí se dio cuenta solo tenía que mirarlo a él para tener

…seguridad

En el escenario….

Mono, mantis y grulla, víbora estaban sentados en primera fila, con sonrisas, el director esta igual o peor que ellos.

-es un placer para mi…tener en este musical a tan grandes guerreros…en especial a leyendas del kung fu….-dijo el director mientras todos volvían a estar en orden…-bueno, amigos ya sabrán qué momento viene…tenemos aquí a la mejor guerrera de toda china, desde pequeña ha demostrado su superioridad y habilidad en el kung fu…yo mismo soy su fanático…nada menos que la maestra tigresa…-de pronto los aplausos se hicieron presente en todo el teatro y el director hizo un ademan para que se calmaran. –acompañándolo tenemos al salvador de china, y de este pueblo, con su enorme carisma lo ha demostrados grandes lecciones…el nada más ni nada menos que el guerreros dragón…-

El director bajo del escenario con los aplausos aun presentes en el público todos estaban de pie, aplaudiendo a tan grandes guerreros…de pronto el público se calló al escuchar a la banda de músicos empezar a tocar…de entre el telón rojo, aparecieron dos figuras una de una tigresa que no paraba de mirar a su acompañante y un panda que solo la miraba a la tigresa que ojos tiernos de pronto ambos se dieron vuelta quedando frente a frente.

_Tanto tiempo caminando junto a ti__  
__aún recuerdo el día en que te conocí__  
__el amor en mi nació__  
__tu sonrisa me enseño__  
__tras las nubes siempre va a estar el sol_

Tigresa canto mirando fijamente a po, y el solo esbozaba una sonrisa boba, todos tenían que admitir que cantaba de las mil maravillas, los furiosos se miraron entre sí con cara de sorpresa, incluso superaba a víbora. El público daba suspiros al mirarlos a los dos, la felina inconscientemente tomo la mano de po y este se la acaricio tiernamente, como si fuera de porcelana. Ella no paraba de pensar que la canción los reflejaba a ambos.

___te confieso que sin ti no se seguir__  
__luz en el camino tu eres para mi__  
__desde que mi alma te vio__  
__tu dulzura me envolvió__  
__si estoy contigo se detiene el reloj_

_lo sentimos los dos_

A po le toco canta esta parte, el panda cantaba muy bien y su voz contrastaba con la de tigresa ,el solo veía a los ojos a la hermosa felina, su mente recordaba todas las misiones con tigresa, todas las cosas que vivieron juntos, el panda acaricio la mejilla de la felina muy dulcemente.__

_El corazón nos hablo__  
__y al oído suave nos susurro_

Ambos cantaron esta parte tomándose de ambas manos y mirándose, para po el mundo se había tornado de color rosa y parecían llover flores de durazno, y para tigresa solo existía po, y eso le daba seguridad.__

_Quiero mirarte__  
__Quiero soñarte__  
__vivir contigo cada instante__  
__Quiero abrazarte__  
__Quiero besarte__  
__Quiero tenerte junto a mi__  
__pues amor el lo que siento__  
__eres todo para mi_

_Quiero mirarte__  
__Quiero soñarte__  
__vivir contigo cada instante__  
__Quiero abrazarte__  
__Quiero besarte__  
__Quiero tenerte junto a mi__  
__tu eres lo que necesito__  
__pues lo que siento es...__  
__Amor.._

Ambos cantaron dando vueltas al otro con cadasilaba, sentían que algo crecía dentro de ellos, como si algo explora, y ambos se miraban con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro , ese momento no podía ser mejor__

_En tus ojos veo el mundo de color__  
__En tus brazos descubrí yo el amor__  
__¿verá en mi ella lo mismo?__  
__¿querrá el estar conmigo?__  
__Dime que tu lates por mi también__  
_

Cantaron ambos enamorados uniendo sus frentes con una sonrisa en su rostro, la primera pregunta la hizo po y la segunda la hizo tigresa, el público no podía dejar de suspirar, viendo a la pareja de pronto el director quedo encantado con la pareja y se sorprendió suspirando con las jovencitas.

El señor ping tenia ojos soñadores, apoyo su cabeza en una mano que sostenía su preciada cuchara, fiera rival para cualquier oponente._  
_

_Lo sentimos los dos__  
__El corazón nos habló__  
__y al oído suave nos susurró___

_Quiero mirarte__  
__Quiero soñarte__  
__vivir contigo cada instante__  
__Quiero abrazarte__  
__Quiero besarte__  
__Quiero tenerte junto a mi__  
__pues amor es lo que siento__  
__Eres todo Para mi...___

_Quiero mirarte__  
__Quiero soñarte__  
__vivir contigo cada instante__  
__Quiero abrazarte__  
__Quiero besarte__  
__Quiero tenerte junto a mi__  
__pues amor es lo que siento__  
__eres todo para mi___

_Quiero mirarte__  
__Quiero soñarte__  
__vivir contigo cada instante__  
__Quiero abrazarte__  
__Quiero besarte__  
__Quiero tenerte junto a mi__  
__tu eres lo que necesito pues lo que siento es..._

La pareja se había dado la mano, se habían acariciado, incluso se abrazaban en algunos periodos de la canción…ya llegando al termino ambos se tomaron de las mejilla y se fueron acercando hasta que unieron sus frentes, se estremecieron cuando sintieron la respiración del otro chocar en su rostro.

_Es __Amor ... _canto tigresa , entonando la última nota y con eso sonrió al ver el rostro de po frente al de ella, ellos quedaron mirando los ojos del otro y fueron acercan...Da vez más…y más…

Y más…

Hasta que los aplausos los hicieron volver a la realidad…entonces sonrojados y apenados miraron al publico que estaban todos pararon aplaudiendo la actuación incluso los furiosos.

El director aplaudía fuera mente y de vez en cuando grita igual que cualquier animador…po y tigresa sonrieron al ver a todo el público de pie, de pronto tigresa sintió como si el temor que tenia se hubiera desvanecido…tomo la mano de po con una sonrisa y lo abrazo muy fuerte y sorpresivamente…

-gracias…-dijo en su hombro y po salió de la impresión, correspondió el abrazo levantándola unos centímetros del suelo, ambos se miraron entre sí con sonrisas cómplices, el director subió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- contratados…tienen los papeles de la tierra…-dijo mientras miraba a tigresa-…y el cielo…-miro a po de reojo con una amplia sonrisa…-en unos días les mandaremos los libretos oficiales…y díganles a sus amigos que tienen los otros papeles…y que vengan mañana a hablar conmigo, para decirles sus papeles…se lucieron maestros..

-gracias…-dijeron al unisonó mientras el director se retiraba con una sonrisa y dando saltitos y los enamorados miraron a sus amigos con una sonrisa, estos se aproximaron a ellos, el público se empezaba a ir…el señor ping se aproximo también a ellos con una enorme sonrisa.

-po…amigo tu estuviste….mm…como lo dirías-dijo mono con tono burlón fingiendo pensarlo

-bárbaro…-dijeron todos al unisonó con sonrisas.

-tu tigresa no te quedaste atrás tienes una voz muy hermosa-dijo víbora amablemente a su amiga, mientras la felina le respondía con una sonrisa y un sonrojo.

-si es cierto…-dijeron todos al unisonó incluyendo a po, el señor ping apareció detrás de la pareja y po se dio vuelta con una sonrisa, y los brazos extendidos pero este paso de largo e abrazo a tigresa.

-estuviste muy hija…y tu también po-dijo el señor ping con indiferencia hacia po, y el solo sonrió, tigresa lo miro con una sonrisa de esas que reconfortan.

-vaya…gracias pa'-dijo po cruzándose de brazos, pero al le gustaba y era que su padre se había encariñado con tigresa, el señor ping miro a po y decidió también darle un abrazo po lo recibió y sonrió.-es bueno que te acuerdes de mi pa'

-po…no seas tonto, nunca me olvidaría de ti…eres mi hijo-dijo el señor ping y los furiosos sonrieron pero no sabían que eran observados por un sujeto con bigotes bastante largos…sin duda necesitaba alejar a su hija de él, no dejaría que ese panda torpe le arrebatara a su hija…a SU hija.

**Continuara…**

**Espero que le haya gustado…le doy las gracias a todos…y tengo que hacerles una confesión…**

**¡amo el libro de romeo y Julieta!...me encanta, se los recomiendo…bueno también un fics que se llama…**

**En el infierno también nace el amor…es muy bueno, léanlo créanme valdrá la pena, perdón la demora estoy tratando de actualizar más pronto pero estoy muy apareada en el cole y las obligaciones en mi casa…échenle la culpa a mi mama**

**bueno adiós y hasta la próxima…cuidense**


End file.
